


出軌

by chitenwawa



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), MBLAQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitenwawa/pseuds/chitenwawa
Summary: AUNC17描寫有、疼痛愛描寫有(非指單一章節)燮龍、斗準微斗龍提及(非指單一章節)全篇24集緩慢搬運中





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

從休旅車上下來，龍俊亨把車上卸下來一箱箱的紙箱與塑膠盒推入大廈的大廳，他跟保全打了照面，被問道他是哪一層的住戶，龍俊亨看著鑰匙上貼著的數字回答著。

推入電梯時還有保全的幫忙，出電梯他只好手腳併用把九個紙箱先後弄出電梯外，再一個個搬入新居的房裡。

「應該借個推車的......」龍俊亨總算完成時滿身大汗地坐在床墊上忍不住抱怨句，但他也只是把箱子都搬進來什麼都還沒整理。

因為想看時間而從褲子口袋裡掏出手機，一串鑰匙就這樣掉在地上，龍俊亨這才想到他借來的車還隨便停在大廈門口，還沒站起來手機鈴聲就大作。

「喂？」他抓起手機塞在臉頰與肩膀之間，這樣空出的手才方便拾起散落的雜物。

「嗯，已經都放在房間裡了，你也知道我沒什麼東西......」邊講邊瞥了一眼散在各處的紙箱，龍俊亨默默移回視線。

「我知道，那明天幾點去接你，嗯好......」他彎腰拾起車鑰匙與房間鑰匙慢慢走向門口，出了大門後倚靠著電梯控板前低頭改用左手拿著手機，「我知道，等你回來再說，嗯......好。」

在看著面板上的數字增增減減才終於結束通話，龍俊亨把電梯叫上來，他最好盡快把車停妥，以免車子被拖走他又要麻煩。

跟他通電話的是梁耀燮，龍俊亨現在交往的對象，用現在這個詞或許有點不妥，從龍俊亨知道自己的性向以來他也只交過一任男朋友，即是現任的梁耀燮。

他跟梁耀燮的關係很妙，是可以黏在一起也可以分得很開的關係，有時候龍俊亨會想黏在他身邊最好一秒鐘都不需要離開對方，但大部份的時間龍俊亨是很獨立自主的，像這次搬家一樣，梁耀燮有問他需不需要他早幾天回國––他目前在日本––龍俊亨跟他說他東西不多，借他車就行了。

紙箱依然裝滿九個，但龍俊亨雜物很少，那麼多的箱子裡都是衣服鞋子跟CD，除了這些跟一些飾品之外他就沒帶什麼東西出來。

會搬家除了之前的房子屋況出了一些問題之外最重要的是工作地點變遷。

梁耀燮新開的夜店已經步上軌道，需要再調派人手應付每逢週末就會爆滿的人潮，所以把原本在“西雅圖三點十七分”當調酒師的龍俊亨派過去“The Lupus”。

西雅圖偏向爵士酒吧，上門來的多半是上班族發散壓力或是小酌聚會的場地，每週三還請來歌者命名為爵士Night，當天通常會座無虛席；而The Lupus是一般年青人會聚集的美式酒吧，梁耀燮當初有考慮是否要往運動酒吧風格方面走，但龍俊亨跟他說世足四年才一次這樣根本只能賺一筆，所以後來還是一般的夜店風格，但是燈光沒有那麼暗，跟弘大那一區的比起來顯得明亮不少。

龍俊亨之前雖然沒有在那邊上過班，但非常偶爾的時候他會過去吧點杯無酒精飲料，通常都是要等梁耀燮然後他們一起離開，梁耀燮不讓他碰酒精就算他是個bartender曾經還是個酒鬼也一樣。龍俊亨不想在這種事情上跟他起爭執，所以在他面前基本上滴酒不沾。

只是基本，心情不好時龍俊亨還是會調些後勁不強的喝一兩杯。

當梁耀燮要他轉店時，龍俊亨也只是稍做思考就答應，他知道需要調的酒不太一樣但應該還在他可以控制的範圍，而且梁耀燮有為了他把燈光做了全面性的調整，龍俊亨覺得應該沒有問題。梁耀燮要他搬去他那裡住比較方便，但龍俊亨不願意，對方不是一個人住那樣實在太不自在，所以在The Lupus周邊找了間還不錯的電梯大廈分租套房。

「差一點就被拖走了......」從停車場走回來的龍俊亨還心有餘悸，還好與梁耀燮通話結束的是時候不然商家的人已經準備報警請拖車過來。

他賠了不是快速把車移走，回程時順道在路上買了水與清潔用品，房間不髒但是不算乾淨，龍俊亨有一點潔癖不清到完全乾淨他沒辦法好好睡。

進去大廳時電梯門正好打開，前面停著的那人先走進去，龍俊亨默默跟上去，發現自己要去的十四樓已經亮了，他抬起頭瞥了一眼，旁邊站著一位有著健康膚色跟他差不多或許比他高一點的年青人，從鏡子的反射看到他的臉，龍俊亨發現這是他的室友，看房的那天有打過照面，那人應該不記得自己了。

很快抵達樓面，龍俊亨讓男子先出去自己則走在他後方，說真的這有點尷尬，他不確定房東有沒有告知其他房客有人要入住，只是他站在那人的後方等待他開門的過程很不好受，這感覺超詭異，他看起來就像個鬼鬼祟祟想要闖空門的歹徒，但看體型他根本也不是這塊料，真的很怪。

男子終於發現在兩三個人距離外的龍俊亨，看了他一眼，「剛搬來的？」

「啊？嗯......」沒料到的開口讓他先是愣住，隨後龍俊亨拿出鑰匙證明他的話。

「是嗎？終於有人搬進來了。」男子推開大門逕自走進房子，「你不是大學生吧？！」

「不是。」龍俊亨聽著對方接下來那句“才不會有大學生搬進來”感到不解，但他也沒有開口詢問，他抬起頭來看著那個單眼皮眼睛卻很大的男生，他應該還是個學生。

「我是尹斗俊。」報上名來那人指了指一進門右手邊的那間房，「住這間，有事再叫我。」

尹斗俊明朗的表情彷彿能扭曲空間，龍俊亨一瞬間覺得很不舒服，但那只是一秒不到的事情。

「我是龍俊亨。」

龍俊亨不敢相信他居然花了三小時清潔這間看起來還挺乾淨的房間，這還沒算他將行李都歸位的時間。

當他終於將空屋弄成自己習慣的樣子時，僅有的體力早已透支，他癱在稍嫌硬的床板上思考他是不是該去吃飯還是洗個澡先睡一下再說，龍俊亨胡亂抓過手機看著時間，不早不晚的八點半。

視線飄過房裡清出來的雜物還有紙箱的殘骸倏地坐起身，那實在太礙眼了一定要先清除。

雖然不是大型垃圾但也不能一直堆在房間裡，龍俊亨想上網查詢回收時間但卻搞不清楚這裡是南區還是中南區，他才剛搬來也沒有信件可以看。隨後他想到尹斗俊這個人，猶豫了一些時間，龍俊亨還是決定去問他。

才剛拉開門，就聽到另一個開門聲，但卻不是對方的房門。

龍俊亨的房間門口旁就是浴室，尹斗俊正甩著大毛巾撮著半乾的頭髮從裡面走出來。

他的身上充滿熱氣與清爽的香味，海灘短褲與白汗衫遮蔽不住他的男人味，龍俊亨先是恍神後隨即恢復正常。

「那個，這裡的回收日是……我整理出了一些東西。」

「這邊這邊。」尹斗俊帶著他穿越客廳到後陽台，就在廚房的邊間，「這邊有分類，滿了就拿去樓下，後門有住戶用的清潔箱。」他讓龍俊亨跟在身邊往回走，「啊對了冰箱裡面都是我的東西，晚點我再清一層出來給你，房東沒有提醒我我忘記有人要搬來的事情了。」

「喔好，謝謝。」龍俊亨簡單道謝後轉開房門，聽到尹斗俊的聲音停住他。

「要幫忙嗎？」

「不用！」他幾乎是立即回答，他給了對方一個看起來充滿善意的微笑後立刻躲回房間。

龍俊亨覺得好可怕，他坐在桌子前喘著氣，心神不寧地按著胸口，他怎麼了，為什麼突然間有一種快要窒息的感覺。

雖然沒有開大燈但檯燈的亮度對窄小的視線前方來說還算夠，但他卻覺得眼前一片漆黑，龍俊亨用力地眨眼把被遮敝的色彩換成了原本的樣子。 

「耀燮......耀燮......」龍俊亨叫著梁耀燮的名字的聲音很空，他努力讓冷汗不要滴落，最後他跌回床上摸到手機，發了一則訊息出去。

尹斗俊聳聳肩，將濕毛巾披在肩上，拿出了櫃子裡的泡麵，邊撕包裝邊自言自語納悶那他的東西是不是都該弄回房間了？他看著餐桌上還有儲櫃上滿滿的食物，嘆了一口氣。

＊


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

––我好想你，你在哪裡

不能算是鬆一口氣，事實上梁耀燮正坐在飯店房間裡喝酒，他要自己冷靜一點，不要連情緒都跟著龍俊亨跑了。

才剛剛回飯店盥洗完就看見小桌子上的手機響起一段輕鬆的音樂，他上前去拿起手機就看到龍俊亨傳來的這則訊息。

稍早才通過電話，更準確的說法是就連去機場都是龍俊亨開車載他過去，下午的電話裡也約好明天要來接他的時間，龍俊亨沒有任何理由不知道梁耀燮去了哪裡。

梁耀燮為了店面的擴展今年來日本已經是第三次了，並不是非要日本這個市場不可，只是湊巧有一個很棒的點，如果善用的話那應該可以成為話題。只是都親自來了這麼多次，店面的擁有人卻怎麼樣也不點頭將權狀轉給一個外國人，老一輩的日本人是相當排外的，特別還是對韓國人。

梁耀燮軟釘子也碰了，強硬的手法又行不通他實在無計可施，合夥人給他幾個其他的替代點，但他現在卻沒有心情再多跑幾個地方，下次有機會過來時再說，不過在分別前他有跟合夥人說要是那個點的擁有人改變心意了隨時通知他。

他來日本的細節龍俊亨當然不會知道，但他不可能不知道他在哪裡，除了一種情況......

龍俊亨的病又發了。

龍俊亨是個很棒的朋友也是個很完美的情人，他能夠完美梁耀燮的一切甚至是床上的契合度，他唯一一個讓梁耀燮感到棘手而且擔心的就是他有不算輕微的精神問題，經過診斷是思維內容障礙，也就是俗稱的妄想症障礙。

除了妄想症之外龍俊亨有時還會有突來的失憶症狀，他會忘了自己在幹什麼更甚至會忘記他是誰，但失憶的症狀非常短，頂多一分鐘有時候會馬上恢復，龍俊亨透露過最難熬的是自己的天馬行空。

梁耀燮在發現這些之後帶著龍俊亨做定期治療以控制病情，他會檢查龍俊亨有沒有把藥帶在身上並不讓他喝酒，酒精有摧毀藥效的成份這對接受治療中的龍俊亨是相當不利的。

他有去試著猜想在龍俊亨身上到底有什麼秘密讓他非得逃到自己的妄想中不可，他推想行縱不明––至少在龍俊亨的說詞裡––的父母的可能性很大，加上在性愛關係裡龍俊亨偏向被虐的性格他幾乎可以斷定一定是在以前發生過什麼事，但他不可能去挖龍俊亨的傷口，他愛龍俊亨，不可能這樣傷害他。

他們是在五年前相遇的，梁耀燮開車回家的路上差點撞上闖入車道的龍俊亨，他衝下車以為他真的撞到人了，這樣可不得了他才剛拿到駕照兩個月就出事了。龍俊亨倒在路上，外面正下著不大不小的雨，龍俊亨的臉上都是水，梁耀燮發現那是眼淚。

當然他並沒有撞到人但對方卻看著他眼神空洞眼淚一直掉，一時之間也不知道該怎麼辦只好把他弄上車問他住哪裡先把他載回去，龍俊亨講了一個地址梁耀燮載他到差不多的地方，放他下車時還是很擔心，問道需不需要打電話請家人出來接他，龍俊亨搖搖手說不需要。

梁耀燮離開時因為不放心所以抽出名片遞給對方，說要是有什麼問題都可以打給他，他看著龍俊亨跟他點點頭隨後被淋濕的背影出現在視網膜裡，雨下得越來越大了，他連對方的名字都不知道，但對他臉上的淚痕感到心疼。

他很快就接到了電話，跟龍俊亨也慢慢搭上線，中間當然還有一些故事，不過他們就這樣在一起，他很受不了龍俊亨看著他時的眼神，好像什麼都不懂好像很空靈，但只會出現一下子。龍俊亨後來有告訴他說那天是因為他被趕出來，詳細的故事是什麼到現在還是不肯透露更多。

儘管梁耀燮覺得龍俊亨充滿謎團，但他不能否認的是他愛他愛得要死，而且龍俊亨也一樣，這樣就夠了，他可以帶他去看醫生治好他的病，梁耀燮並不在乎有時候龍俊亨不是他所熟悉的那位。

他看到訊息後立刻回撥電話回韓國，有些焦急地碎念著要龍俊亨接電話，慶幸的是一輪還沒轉語音信箱前對方就接聽了。

龍俊亨明顯哭過的聲音傳入耳裡，梁耀燮先是輕聲安慰並告訴他現在人在日本談生意，前幾天開車送他去的人還是他啊，龍俊亨說他想起來了，他知道了，他一哭鼻音就更重全部的話都擠在嘴邊聽得梁耀燮很不舒服。不過就出來幾天，龍俊亨怎麼又變成這樣。

梁耀燮轉開話題問他現在在幹嘛，龍俊亨說他肚子餓可是眼睛很腫不知道該怎麼出門買東西，晚上戴墨鏡出門一定很蠢吧？

還會開玩笑就好，遠在日本這人鬆了一口氣，不過如果可以他真想把龍俊亨攬在懷裡，他臉腫嘴腫眼睛又腫的樣子還是很迷人，梁耀燮覺得搞不好連他自己都病了。

一下飛機他立刻掏出手機聯絡龍俊亨，對方說他早就在入境大廳等待，手機都快玩到沒電了，沒辦法飛機誤點啊。

還好又是那個沉穩的龍俊亨，梁耀燮沒有托運行李，他加快腳步快速出關，在五號柱子下看到龍俊亨一身黑地對他輕輕揮手。

他步行到龍俊亨身邊，「在室內還戴著？」梁耀燮看著龍俊亨，他臉上戴著大面積可以蓋住他半張臉的墨鏡。

「眼睛太腫。」龍俊亨實話實說，他一起床就發現他眼皮還有整張臉都腫起來，不抓個東西擋一擋他實在出不了門。

「我看。」拿下了墨鏡，看著瞇起眼遮光的眼睛與浮腫的眼皮，梁耀燮心中思考著這傢伙昨天到底是哭了多久？

彷彿能讀取梁耀燮的心思一樣，一邊移動腳步往停車場龍俊亨一邊開口，「其實只失控了一下，應該是晚餐鹽放得太多，加上水腫才會這樣。」

「我開車吧。」梁耀燮抽走了對方手中那一串鑰匙，把墨鏡塞回龍俊亨手上。

「腫得很醜吧？！」

梁耀燮笑笑沒有回話，怎麼會醜。

龍俊亨才剛坐上車連安全帶都沒有繫上，他就被拉住外套的領口轉了方向，隨後梁耀燮欺了上來。

親吻著他飽滿的嘴唇，對方口中有淡淡的薄荷味，如果現在摸去龍俊亨的口袋一定能摸到鐵盒裝的薄荷涼糖，他抽完菸要去菸味時就會吃，不過梁耀燮現在無暇管這件事––他正吸吮著龍俊亨的嘴唇引出他的悶哼。

以上半身相當扭曲且不舒適的姿勢被吻著，龍俊亨手中的墨鏡掉了他也無法分神，任由梁耀燮咬著他的下唇吸著他的舌頭，彼此呼出的氣體快佔滿整個狹小的空間，他在腦中昏沉沉臉頰也開始發燙的時候梁耀燮放開了他。

依依不捨地咬了他臉頰上的肉一口才坐回位置，梁耀燮發動車子單手拉了安全帶扣上，他瞥向右方龍俊亨還沒有動作，正要開口龍俊亨就突然趴在他雙腿間。

「俊亨......」

龍俊亨並不是沒有聽到他的叫喚，只是他停不下來，解開了梁耀燮的褲頭，用嘴唇隔著底褲摩擦著戀人尚無反應的器官。

梁耀燮按下手煞車將右手放在龍俊亨的後腦勺上輕輕撫摸著他柔軟的髮絲，當龍俊亨含住自己微抬頭的性器時，他已經駛出車道。

他能感覺到龍俊亨溫熱的口腔小心翼翼地包覆著他的性器，隨著身體的欲念越高，撫摸的動作就越來越不溫柔；他抓扯著龍俊亨的頭髮時能感受到對方連手指都在顫抖，梁耀燮的性器抵在他喉嚨深處，他看到龍俊亨被擠壓出的生理眼淚。

梁耀燮無可抑止自己想要欺負他的念頭，對方越痛苦的神情他只會感到越快樂，在龍俊亨發出痛苦又悶在口中的呻吟之際，他達到高潮。在龍俊亨口腔裡併射的同時也放開了對方被自己拉扯的頭皮。

咳著嗽龍俊亨搖搖晃晃坐起身，他的腰頸、手部與下顎都發痠，而現在還在高速公路上而已。

梁耀燮專注地行駛著，沒有倚著方向盤的那隻手將褲頭拉上，他目視著前方的公路車道。

「不弄出來嗎。」聲音在密閉的空間裡更有穿透性，他將廣播關上了。  
「弄給我看啊。」

龍俊亨滿嘴腥羶的味道，他看著梁耀燮面無表情的側臉深吸了一口氣，他被對方冰冷的發言方式弄得顫抖，慢慢將手伸向下方，解開了自己的皮帶扣環。

＊


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU  
NC17描寫有、疼痛愛描寫有(非指單一章節)  
燮龍、斗準  
微斗龍提及(非指單一章節)
> 
> 全篇24集緩慢搬運中

第三章 微肉

老舊的電扇轉動時發出了吵雜的聲響，用來遮蔽西曬的百葉窗被風吹得與窗框碰撞的聲音也依舊規律；窗外車子鳴笛聲與補習班放學時間學生們的嘻笑怒罵搭配著不絕於耳。

但在床上纏在一起的兩人都無法分神在意。  
「哈啊......」下方的人瞇起細長的眼睛，精闢的上半身線條微微弓起，他抓住面前的手臂，看著對方的面容漸漸靠近，「斗俊......」  
尹斗俊親吻他的鬢角，嘴唇上沾著對方的汗水，他摩蹭到那人耳際，「準吶......」  
李準對這種貼著耳朵低語一點辦法都沒有，他環住尹斗俊的後背，「快了……哈啊......快了、」  
一面往深處挺進尹斗俊還同時套弄李準的性器，他喜歡聽李準在達到高潮前從氣音轉換成喉音的那瞬間，通常他還會失控地叫喊著自己的名字。  
因為激情而含糊不清的咬字其實很性感，鮮少會隱藏想法的尹斗俊卻不打算告訴對方。  
「射出來吧，最後衝刺囉。」像呼應自己的話一樣，尹斗俊開始大幅度的進出，速度也提升了不少––不論手上還是腰部。  
尹斗俊的汗水隨著律動滴落，李準抬起手抹掉他臉上的汗，他還分神於對方時，尹斗俊突然頂到最深處。  
「不行、哈啊......斗俊––」他弓起背，在呼喊尹斗俊的名字中達到高潮；而尹斗俊又在他體內狠狠撞了幾下後才停下。  
看著李準喘著大氣，尹斗俊這才從他的身體裡撤出，他抽掉保險套後站起身，「時間也快了，你該起來洗一洗了吧！」  
李準倒在床上歪著頭看向始作俑者，「王八蛋明明知道今天禮拜六還在我上班前發情成這樣。」  
尹斗俊轉過身，露出了壞笑，「啊斗俊、啊那邊、啊斗俊的是誰？」  
「你找死！」他猛一坐起身丟了幾個枕頭過去，沒閃開被砸中了幾下卻依然站在那邊笑。  
「好啦好啦，不然我抱你去洗澡啊......」尹斗俊站都站不好，還誇張地擠了擠眼角假裝流淚。  
「媽的我自己會走。」下了床，全裸的李準經過同樣光溜溜的尹斗俊身邊時還聽到他的口哨聲，「尹斗俊你嘴巴管……」念都還沒念完就看見對方的下半身，李準睜大眼睛不敢置信，「你真的發情發沒完是不是？」  
他顯得很驚慌，剛才在床上那人已經換過好幾次保險套還有幾次想要直接捅進來，李準的骨頭都快要被拆了他居然還呈勃起狀態！！  
「嘿嘿。」  
李準當機立斷立刻衝去浴室，但尹斗俊也不是省油的燈硬是抵住了門不讓他關上。  
「尹斗俊你開玩笑嗎今天星期六他媽的星期六超忙！」  
「我想洗澡而已啊，兩人一起洗省水耶！」  
「最好是省水，你帶著滿身精液滾回去，你他媽的不要開我的門！！！」  
「誰叫你空練一身肌肉。」  
「尹斗俊我真的要上班啊......」

尹斗俊與李準這對戀人，從交往至今已經三年多卻仍是打鬧的熱戀階段，這點連他們本人都不太敢相信。  
尹斗俊從國小接觸足球，所有要考試的階段都是體育保送入學，就連現在就讀的安南體大也不例外。他是體大足球隊裡的輔鋒，那是個非常難以捉摸的位置，要有前鋒進攻時的衝勁與技術，還要有中鋒的調合與後衛的防守能力，這是個全場唯一能媲美門將般重要的位置。  
在足球場上他看起來勝負欲很強相當有好勝心，奔跑起來就像背後有隻獅子一般威風凜凜，跟平時台下嘻皮笑臉的樣子截然不同，從這一點就能看得出來足球對尹斗俊來說有多重要。  
他的足球生涯在尹斗俊的規劃裡一直都是理所當然的，直到大三的那場校外友誼賽為止他都沒有懷疑過。那是場與國家代表隊切磋的機會，不只是尹斗俊而已，所有被挑選上的學生每個人都顯得興奮又緊張，這是他們第一次與職業級的較量。  
那個衝勁到了場上也不減，但隨著彼此的差距拉高而慢慢退縮，他徹底發現自己與專業選手之間的差異不是幾年就能夠追得平的，而且在那場比賽中還有人因防守隊清道夫的一計側截而受傷，嚴重到之後被判定為不適合再踢足球。  
尹斗俊恍然大悟，原來自己只是井底之蛙，他那陣子過得比在足球世界裡被判出局的那個人還悽慘，那全是來自他本身給自己的壓力與愧疚所致。  
但再怎麼頹喪也只要想通過自己那關就好，尹斗俊花了幾個月時間從團練也愛去不去之間釐清自己的思緒，他歸隊時要補上所有落下的練習，那時期真的相當辛苦，但足球畢竟是尹斗俊的夢想，他緊咬牙關撐了起來。

而那個在聯賽中失去足球夢的，就是李準，他和尹斗俊在高中就同班還一起保送進入安南體大，不過他們是在大一尾巴才成為一對戀人的。  
一直到現在就算外觀上已經看不太出來，但只要天氣轉變或太過潮溼李準的右大腿骨就會相當痠痛。醫生說這個情形會跟隨他一輩子，只能夠改善而無法根治。  
其實現在已經無所謂踢球不踢球，他甚至忘了鞋側將球轉出去的感覺，但受傷時的那一幕他還是記得，在痛到昏厥之前他看到尹斗俊滿臉是汗驚愕的表情。他被診斷出無法再踢球時，李準自認心態還算是冷靜，他本來就不會靠足球走一輩子，如果原本的定義就放在過客，那提早抽身又何妨呢。  
只是在體大如果專門科目攻不下去會很難生存，所以李準毅然決然地休學，他沒有轉學考的打算，休學之後他依然留在首爾，並在復原之後開始了一直做到現在的這份工作。  
但如果說他不難受那肯定是騙人的，可是比起這些更讓他難過的是尹斗俊，他感覺起來似乎是在攬責，他曾抱著李準說如果當天他沒有硬是拉著李準補那個空缺，就不會發生這樣的事情。  
李準知道足球是尹斗俊的生活核心，看到尹斗俊比自己還消沈他比誰都難熬。  
不是一個會哭的人，但半放棄體科的尹斗俊讓他好痛，他思考著如果分手的話對方會不會少一些自責，然後他發現原來自己是有眼淚的人。他實在做不到，他想到尹斗俊痛苦的樣子，還要去提出違心之論的分手，李準真的覺得這對彼此來說都太殘忍。  
還好消極的尹斗俊沒有花太多時間就接受整件事情，李準要他好好踢球，但卻沒有把“連我的份一起”這幾個字說出口，有些事情鎖在胸口，自己知道就好。  
不過以現在的情況來看也沒什麼不好，在夜店的工作薪資相當優渥，不但能供給自己一個人––有時候是兩個人––的生活開銷，李準還累積了一筆數字不小的存款，他打算當完兵後出來開間餐廳或是什麼的。  
他們的感情並不受腿傷事件影響，這比任何事都重要。

李準累癱在尹斗俊的背上，他從機車後座下來時還趁機咬了前座那人一口，力道之大能在尹斗俊的肩膀上留下清楚的齒印。  
「喔你很大力耶！」尹斗俊扭著脖子看著患部並抹掉李準的口水。  
「咬你一口就放過你，尹斗俊你該偷笑了。」  
「只有一口嗎？那我這禮拜都可以不必載你上下班了？」  
李準給了他一拳，看尹斗俊抱著肚子在裝痛，他拿下能裝得下一個小孩的大包包，「要進來喝點東西嗎？」  
「還沒開門啊。」  
「老闆不在家，這幾天在西雅圖那裡。」  
「唉早說嘛。」尹斗俊從車箱裡拿出合身剪裁的西裝外套，就算裡面只有背心看起來一樣有型。  
跟在李準的身後從漆成紅色的後門進去，開店前的The Lupus除了燈光較為明亮之外，音樂依然開得響亮，讓尹斗俊忍不住跟著節奏打起拍子。  
尹斗俊在想是不是他太久沒來，才會覺得突然有一種很不相同的氣味在流竄著，那不太像香精的味道，混在乾冰與菸味之中還有個淡淡的甜味，這麼說來今天在親吻李準時，在他身上也有嗅到相同的味道，他原本以為李準換了什麼甜膩的女香，看來並不是。  
「喂，你把芳香劑拿來當香水噴了嗎？」  
「什麼？」還好音樂開得夠大聲，不然李準一定回頭就給他一拳。  
他跟上前去，問李準身上還有這裡彌漫的甜味是怎麼回事。  
李準很快就知道尹斗俊指得是什麼，「喔，是吧檯特調的味道。」  
尹斗俊這才把視線移往明亮的吧檯，看到一個略顯纖弱還些微駝背的背影，他總覺得這個人看著有點熟悉。

「那是我們新來的bartender龍俊亨。」

＊＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2012年舊文重發，紀念我曾愛過他們。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU  
NC17描寫有、疼痛愛描寫有(非指單一章節)  
燮龍、斗準  
微斗龍提及(非指單一章節)
> 
> 全篇24集緩慢搬運中

第四章

所以這情況很妙，尹斗俊被放逐在吧檯座位區的最角落，他的目光追隨李準的身影在場外樓上樓下東奔西跑，隨後那人走到面前對尹斗俊說，他要去後面抓個頭髮再出來。  
無所事事地看著眼前那杯藍色的調酒，杯緣已經沁出水珠。尹斗俊將視線拉上來，這是龍俊亨請的酒，據說是他的拿手特調––Ocean Blue。  
尹斗俊還沒要喝，他只是靜靜地盯著裡面忙碌的身影，對方將杯子整理好後現在正切著水果，尹斗俊這才注意到原來龍俊亨的右手腕內側有兩排細細的黑色刺青。  
他歪著頭想看出個所以然，但字體太小他這種偷看的方式根本看不出什麼。  
可能是感受到他的視線所以龍俊亨抬起頭，「你不喝嗎？」  
「我騎車過來的。」  
「那我調杯無酒精的給你。」  
龍俊亨刺著字的那隻手越過了不深不淺的檯面，讓尹斗俊有機會近距離看到上面的文字；看是看到了，不過他除了字母之外一個單字也看不懂。  
「不用麻煩了。」尹斗俊阻止他想取回杯子的動作，「喝一杯還沒問題。」  
「是嗎？」  
龍俊亨淡淡地吐出這兩個字，尹斗俊似乎看見他掛在嘴角上緣的那抹笑。  
他不記得龍俊亨搬進來多久，可能有兩個禮拜又或是更久，說真的尹斗俊有時候會有那麼大的一間屋子還是只住他一個人的錯覺，龍俊亨實在太不常出現在視線中，除了使用浴室與冰箱之外他沒看過他出房間門，龍俊亨幾乎不使用公共區域。  
這麼說起來最近一次看到龍俊亨大概是一個星期前他坐在客廳吃泡麵配電視時，那人要出門經過客廳時和自己對到眼，龍俊亨輕輕點了頭，尹斗俊揮揮拿著筷子的那隻手目送他的背影。  
他覺得龍俊亨不是冷陌，他只是不擅交際而已。  
現在看到他的淺笑，尹斗俊知道自己的想法沒有錯。  
「我之前還蠻常來的。」尹斗俊看著時間顯示為八點二十分，餘光瞥見李準的身影出現在“非請勿進”的牌子前，「但沒看過你。」  
龍俊亨還沒回話，李準已經衝進兩人之間，他進櫃檯裡面抓了一大把碎巧克力放在杯子裡遞給尹斗俊，「拿去吃死你。」  
看著一滿杯的巧克力，尹斗俊雖然愛吃但也未免太多了，「喂我最近有體脂肪檢測。」  
「我知道啊，所以才要吃死你啊！」玩得盡興的李準這才想起這裡還有人，他清了清喉嚨壓低音量轉頭面向龍俊亨，「這個是尹斗俊，我大學同學，然後這位是龍俊亨從另一家店調過來的bartender。」

「嗯......而且還是我的新室友。」

處在中間位置的李準先是愣了幾秒，隨後尷尬地然後拍起手，「也太巧了吧！很好啊......」  
尹斗俊是不知道好在哪裡，他拿起濕漉漉的杯子，這才將藍色的液體送入口中。入口時並沒有聞起來那麼甜膩，但那一種類似果香的甜味在味蕾漫延開來，帶著一點熱帶風情卻不會太重，酒氣在最後顯放，後韻甘淳是尹斗俊從來沒喝過的調酒，味道非常鮮明層層相疊卻不搶各自的風采。  
他不愛喝酒是真的，但這杯Ocean Blue他可以整杯喝下肚沒有問題。  
李準在尹斗俊還在品酒之間被叫走，要準備營業了。龍俊亨的事情準備工作也告一段落，「你慢慢喝，我失陪一下。」

確認還有五分多鐘才營業，龍俊亨推開後門走出去靠著巷子的水泥牆面點燃一根菸，重重地吸了滿腔的尼古丁與焦油，還有混濁的空氣。  
現在已經步上軌道，不論是居住環境的變遷或是工作都一樣，龍俊亨適應了這些新事物，這樣的改變對他來講實質的影響實在不大。  
但搬去的那個晚上他失控到狂哭的記憶卻沒有因為時間推進而摩損。在當晚他對尹斗俊感到很迷惘，或許是浴室透出的熱氣，也有可能是沐浴乳的香氣造成的暈眩，尹斗俊明亮的神情還有他的笑容也是，那些都湊巧地兜在一起讓龍俊亨喘不過氣。  
他到現在只交了一個男朋友，那就是梁耀燮，他非常依賴他同樣也愛著他。梁耀燮接納他的一切並給了他繼續活下去的勇氣與希望，龍俊亨對他除了愛以外還有更多的感謝，這是說也說不清的。  
但這不代表龍俊亨在這一生中除了梁耀燮外沒有對別人動過心。  
他的性向是被開發出來的，就連性愛上喜好痛覺也是，對象是母親的同居人，他國中時被性侵，他一哭對方就狂甩他巴掌，還扯傷耳膜導致聽力受損。但龍俊亨卻拒絕不了爾後的性行為，他甚至期待起那個男人用皮帶把他綁起來並掌摑他時的痛楚。  
他們不正常的關係持續了幾年，身上時常有傷的龍俊亨終於引起了母親的懷疑，而關係被發現的那天他卻被趕出門，就算他不斷地在心理幻想著自己身處在一個完美的家庭裡家人都愛著他但那終究只是幻想，他的母親選擇的是一個外人，而不是親生兒子。  
之後他與梁耀燮相遇，並不可阻撓地成為了這種關係，他靠著被性侵時會想著對方愛他的那層心理也幻想著梁耀燮愛他，但龍俊亨發現梁耀燮抹去了他的眼淚，那時間他知道終於有人接受他，願意分“愛”給他。  
就算龍俊亨強調他對梁耀燮的情感很深很厚，但有時候難免迷惑，當他又陷入混亂的思想時他就會沉溺在一生中最痛苦的那瞬間，迫使他像個孩子般無助地哭泣，並尋覓能帶給他安慰的那雙手。  
那一天的尹斗俊迷惑了他，讓他有一種叫做愛戀的情感在作祟，但很快龍俊亨就知道那只是一瞬間的事，他是這麼以為的。  
「他和李準......」龍俊亨輕笑後把菸尾丟到地上踩熄，他從口袋裡拿出薄荷涼糖丟入口中，就算梁耀燮今天在另外一家店不會過來，但這已經是一種習慣改不掉了。

從那一天起，尹斗俊終於有一種他真的有個室友的感覺，龍俊亨沒有再把自己鎖在房間裡，不論是在吃飯時間或是上班前，龍俊亨都很有可能出現在客廳，最讓他感到詫異的是某一天他練習到晚上，拖著疲憊的身子推開門就聞到香味，龍俊亨在一大鍋泡麵之間抬起頭，有點尷尬地說他煮太多了，要不要一起吃。  
尹斗俊覺得，除了他常去The Lupus都泡在吧檯而漸漸熟絡起來之外，最重要的是他們有種“共同感”。尹斗俊就是有一種感覺，他認為龍俊亨有看出他和李準的關係不像表面兄弟情那麼單純，龍俊亨的眼神有些曖昧，那種“我看得出來”的表情。  
他本身是覺得無所謂，他和李準健全交往沒什麼好隱瞞的，雖然他不至於大聲喧嘩但系上一些同學與教授就知道，大概是他為了李準要放棄足球的事鬧太大了。  
而所謂的共同感則是尹斗俊認為龍俊亨也是同道中人，他的整體氛圍太過於迷幻，那不是引誘女人的那種，男人才會被誘惑。  
但就算是這樣，尹斗俊也沒有套他話的打算，這本來就是件隱私的事。

他也樂於與龍俊亨處在這種微妙的朋友關係，一直到某個星期一的午後，尹斗俊全身是汗地回到了住所。  
這天是週一集訓日，在踢完校內賽後由於學校的水管破裂沒修好完全沒有水壓可言，尹斗俊只好隨便擦了擦換件乾淨的衣服就騎車回家。褲子悶著一路相當不舒爽一到家他馬上就去沖了一個冷水澡，尹斗俊出來時覺得整個就是在天堂，他從冰箱拿出礦泉水邊灌入喉嚨邊走向客廳，電視還沒暖機他就先聞到菸味從廚房飄出，更確切的講法是從廚房內部的後陽台那裡飄出來的。  
那裡除了是回收筒放置處之外也是龍俊亨曬衣服的場所，前幾天去丟垃圾時他在窗檯上看到了一個做工精細雙腿大開的情色藝術金屬煙灰缸，那裡還是龍俊亨抽菸的地方。  
尹斗俊默默地轉著電視最後停在賽車比賽轉播，他的重點是在那些金髮碧眼人工前凸後翹的賽車女郎上。  
龍俊亨一出來看到尹斗俊連忙把廚房門帶上。  
「那個，不好意思......」  
「菸味嗎？我完全沒差啊，門可以開著。」

「因為我男朋友不喜歡我房間裡有菸味。」

還真是直接了當卻又有點拐彎抹角的出櫃啊，尹斗俊邊看著賽車女郎惹火的身段邊思考著這件事。

＊＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2012年舊文重發，紀念我曾愛過他們。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU  
NC17描寫有、疼痛愛描寫有(非指單一章節)  
燮龍、斗準  
微斗龍提及(非指單一章節)
> 
> 全篇24集緩慢搬運中

第五章 肉

梁耀燮最近終於把重心又放回The Lupus上，事實上西雅圖的屬性比較單純，只是為了把營業時間拉長，他前一陣子才會盯梢盯得那麼緊，他有向店長表明他之後會把重點放在步入軌道正準備更上一層樓的The Lupus。  
但這只是表面上的原因，他總不能到處說他十多天沒碰到龍俊亨現在正發情吧。

龍俊亨才剛彎進男廁梁耀燮就已經跟著進來，他把清掃中的牌子隨便踢出去，把龍俊亨壓進一間個室中鎖上門後就是一陣親吻。  
幾乎是被丟到座桶上的，他被抬起下顎堵住了嘴，龍俊亨想念梁耀燮高壓式的親吻，他喜歡對方總是在親吻他嘴唇時用力咬他的痛楚。龍俊亨開嘴換氣，並回應著梁耀燮的吻。  
梁耀燮喜歡咬他，龍俊亨的嘴唇厚實飽滿就連舌尖咬起來的感覺也很實在，他聽著龍俊亨吐出的呻吟在個室裡被放大，他忍不住繼續吸著他的舌頭，聽著他急著把唾液吸起來的聲響，那下流的聲音。  
也不是說這十幾天在西雅圖所以就沒有跟龍俊亨碰面，但龍俊亨不喜歡汽車旅館曾經在裡面失控過所以就算想約在外面也很難，所以有幾天梁耀燮是在龍俊亨的住所找他，但沒有跟尹斗俊打到照面。  
回憶只到此，梁耀燮把被吻得滿嘴是液體眼神開始有點渙散的龍俊亨拉起身，在擁擠的個室裡跟他互換位置，讓龍俊亨跨坐在自己的腿上。  
對方帶著情欲的表情總是能讓龍俊亨不能自己，對他來說梁耀燮明明是個娃娃臉且對其他人都看起來像個開朗的大男孩一樣，但在此時此刻看著自己面容皺起的眉頭，深遂的眼神像是能看進他的心裡，龍俊亨無法抗拒這樣的梁耀燮。  
勾著對方的下巴再度吻上他紅腫的嘴唇，親吻過後梁耀燮將嘴唇移往龍俊亨的耳際。  
「要我直接插進去嗎？」  
「耀、耀燮......」他冷冷的話語讓龍俊亨背部涼了一塊，龍俊亨只能迷茫地點頭。  
「這是要我慢慢來的意思。」語畢梁耀燮掀起對方的衣服，彈性好的質料讓它可以包覆住梁耀燮的頭而不會變型；他從龍俊亨的肋骨往上舔，隨後直接咬住對方的乳頭。  
「哈啊......」痛覺讓龍俊亨喊出聲來，他輕輕扶住梁耀燮的頭將頸子向後仰，並嘗試在還有理智的時候盡量克制自己的聲音。  
這時候的梁耀燮沒什麼憐香惜玉的心態可言，他對著龍俊亨可憐兮兮的乳頭又咬又舔幾乎是想吸出什麼的狀態，他不會真的弄到流血，但紅腫的感覺龍俊亨也不好受––這倒也不一定因為龍俊亨是個可以因為痛楚而勃起的人––他咬著左邊搓揉著右邊的，捏住在指間轉動隨後聽到龍俊亨求饒般的呻吟聲。  
「叫出來，誰准你咬住嘴巴？」梁耀燮扳開龍俊亨的嘴巴將幾跟手指頭伸進去夾住他厚實的舌頭，「你就這麼想要被塞住。」  
龍俊亨的頸部被固定住，不過他依然能瞄到梁耀燮用空下來的那隻手從口袋裡面拿出一個圓球，他知道那是水果口味的糖球，最近梁耀燮為了羞辱他會隨身帶著這個在身上，只要含住不但嘴巴閉不起來所以管不住聲音，連唾液都會流得滿嘴都是。  
梁耀燮熟悉地拆封，將比乒乓球小一兩個尺寸的球狀物塞進龍俊亨嘴裡，迫使他嘴巴呈現圓型的開啟，「咬好，掉下來的話我就塞到你另一張嘴。」  
光這句話龍俊亨就覺得他快要射了，梁耀燮拍拍他的大腿要他站起身，被情欲與口中橘子的香味沖昏頭，龍俊亨搖搖晃晃地站直，才剛起來扶住璧面梁耀燮已經動手解開他的褲頭。  
將龍俊亨的褲頭解開，一口氣將外褲底褲一起拽到膝蓋處，龍俊亨的性器高昂地抬頭，前端已經沁出些許的液體，梁耀燮扯了一個淡淡的笑容猜想著龍俊亨應該是被推到個室的時候就開始期待，他也沒做什麼就濕成這樣。梁耀燮接著解開自己的褲頭拉下拉鍊，將自己也高舉的性官解放出，他讓龍俊亨轉身背對他，轉而搓揉起龍俊亨的臀部。  
個室裡的燈光沒有洗手抬那麼明亮，但也能明顯看到前幾天他掌摑的瘀血還沒有痊癒上面還有小塊小塊的顏色，他揉著揉著忍不住又咬向同一個地方，讓龍俊亨吃痛弓起背。  
龍俊亨脫力地靠著門板，重重地喘氣，還要將不小心快滴垂的唾液吸回口中，隨後他的性器被梁耀燮握住，但對方並沒有讓他釋放的意思只是沾了一點他的體液濕潤手指頭。  
龍俊亨的背部被梁耀燮壓低，呈現臀部往後翹起的姿勢，雖然他看不到卻能感受到梁耀燮的視線正在直視他的身體；他感覺到有手指頭劃過他的臀部接下來是毫不留情的入侵。  
「啊哈......哈啊、」梁耀燮手指的動作一點都不輕柔，如果指甲長一點那他的腸璧應該會被刮到流血，他感覺起來是虛應故事般地探入只是為了要撐大甬道。  
梁耀燮將兩指在裡面盡量拓寬，並沒有使用任何潤滑液的情況下進出有點困難，但他知道龍俊亨根本無所謂這些前置作業，他好幾次要求梁耀燮直接進入他什麼都不做也沒關係，只是梁耀燮不喜歡那種血淋淋的場面所以盡量不那麼做。如果今天他有帶潤滑液在身上他會使用，但正好不知道放到哪裡去了口袋裡只有幾顆糖果。  
他用空下的那隻手握住自己的性器，在龍俊亨體內的手指已經撤出，梁耀燮引導龍俊亨的下肢，當他抵著龍俊亨的下體時，毫不猶疑地挺了進去。  
因為沒有過分擴充而使得緊緻的內壁攀附著梁耀燮的，他聽著龍俊亨的喘氣聲將整個性器都探進去，龍俊亨的內部又燙又緊，加上他斷斷續續的鼻音氾濫，梁耀燮差點以為他才剛進去就把持不住了，他還沒有好好折磨龍俊亨讓他哭得唏哩嘩啦怎麼捨得這樣就射出來。  
梁耀燮強硬地撐開他內壁帶來的痛楚讓龍俊亨只能用兩手扶著牆面仰起頭，頭頂昏黃的燈光像是催情劑讓他恍恍惚惚之間欲望更是高漲；他知道他再隨便弄一下就可以射出來了，只是梁耀燮不可能在這種情況下准許他自行套弄，他想抓住什麼忍受滿腹的難耐卻只有空氣在他的手掌心裡面。  
「想要的話自己動啊。」梁耀燮從後方摟住龍俊亨的腰，隔著衣物親吻著他的肩胛骨，輕咬住他瘦弱的肩頭，「想要我射在你的屁股裡吧，俊亨啊......」  
「哈啊......唔嗯......」龍俊亨慢慢起身，梁耀燮的性器自主性地摩擦著他的體內，他感覺到快要整個人抽起時，又將重心放回下盤，將梁耀燮的再一次吞納入內壁。本來還沒有完全適應的身體已經完全接納了巨大的性器，龍俊亨緩慢地調整出最舒服的位置，強烈的快感讓他管不住嘴巴，滿出來的唾液從糖果邊邊垂下，滴落在個室的地板上。  
梁耀燮抓住他的兩手折在龍俊亨的背後不讓他將力量放諸於牆面，他吸吮著龍俊亨的指頭，他手上都是調酒的氣味還有淡淡的菸草香；他聽到龍俊亨的呻吟聲裡夾雜著失控的成份，他的下盤早已無力要是沒有雙手的輔助那麼他只能死死地坐在梁耀燮的腿上，可以控制的深度也會毫不留情地抵達最深處。  
「哈啊......耀燮哈、」龍俊亨搖晃著頭，被扣在背後的手卻沒有被鬆開的意思，咬著糖球讓他連說話都變得艱難，「動、動不了......」  
「你應該知道撒嬌對我沒用。」  
身後的人緊扣住龍俊亨的頭髮將他的頭整個拉起連帶身體也靠在梁耀燮胸前，對方貼著龍俊亨的耳朵講出口的聲音是那麼輕柔卻與行為成反比，他咬住龍俊亨的上下滾動的喉節，脆弱的地方被人折磨著他只能不住地想逃離卻一點辦法都沒有。  
「唔嗯......」頭皮被拉扯得好痛、喉節被玩弄得好痛、梁耀燮在身體裡面塞得滿滿也好痛，不過對於龍俊亨來說最痛苦的應該是他的感官將這些痛楚轉換成一絲絲的快感在搔他癢，他卻沒有辦法將在邊緣的精液釋放出去。  
倏地，梁耀燮放開對龍俊亨種種的牽制，耳尖好像聽到有人進來廁所的聲音，他將兩手架在龍俊亨的腰際，保持著插入的狀態站起身。  
突如其來的站位讓龍俊亨嚇了一跳，而且隨著站立時的動作讓梁耀燮在身體裡面的深度更廣，龍俊亨趕忙想扶住門板。  
嘴裡的水果糖早就被龍俊亨含的表面的糖粉都沒了，濕滑的表面已經很難咬住，他動作一大一個不小心水果糖就從齒列中滑出，掉在堅硬的大理石磚上，碎成了很多塊。

＊＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2012年舊文重發，紀念我曾愛過他們。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

「又壞掉，那破車一天到晚壞掉也不知道要換新。」尹斗俊邊騎車邊碎碎念，他都已經睡了卻接到李準的連環電話逼得他只能接起，他知道沒什麼好事但是再讓對方打下去又不接感覺情況更糟。  
結果李準在電話那頭跟他說他車子壞了，後輪還沒氣他回不了家，要他去接他下班。  
尹斗俊真的想假裝是什麼答錄機之類的，他出門時已經一點多，就算現在是平日夜店打洋時間比較早但這時間也是常人在睡眠的時間。  
他騎了十五分鐘的車抵達The Lupus後門，深夜時分路上人車都不多，就算不用刻意飆車也能在李準下班前到達。  
尹斗俊傳訊息給李準說他到了，而對方要他再等個大概十五分鐘，他的部份快要收完很快就好。  
他收起手機打了個哈欠，收店時間一到就算是夜店這帶也都空空蕩蕩，尹斗俊出門前喝的咖啡提神效果不好倒是很利尿，就算現在沒人又在巷子裡他還是打消就地解決的念頭。  
尹斗俊正好看見有人出來丟垃圾，他趕緊丟下車叫住該員工，對方知道尹斗俊是李準也是龍俊亨的朋友，所以通融讓他進去上廁所。  
要閉店的夜店跟開業時差不多，只是冷氣一停菸味更重更難聞，李準在這種工作環境身子應該也會變差吧？尹斗俊邊走邊想，結果視線遠方就看到李準一邊嬉鬧一邊扛著兩箱空啤酒瓶的樣子，尹斗俊失笑他覺得自己想太多李準身體好得跟牛一樣。  
他轉進男廁之前有瞥到清掃中的立牌，但探頭進去半個人都沒看到，看那牌子歪成這樣應該只是沒收好吧。尹斗俊進去裡面解決生理需求後放鬆不少，正把扳式水龍頭扳起，水聲刷下來的聲響才剛入耳，喇叭本來還放著的音樂聲就突然停止，看來李準估計的十五分鐘還保守了一點。  
尹斗俊隨便沖沖正打算按下手把，他就聽到就在他正後方的個室裡傳出明顯的喘氣聲。他先是愣了一下不過在這種場所會有這種行為也不為過，尹斗俊笑笑打算快點離開不要打擾別人的閒情逸緻，一個清脆的聲音就吸引住他。  
從個室裡掉出一塊不規則的晶體，從五彩繽紛的顏色判斷不出來那是什麼，是糖果嘛？還正在思考尹斗俊就聽到熟悉的聲音，聲音很熟悉但是台詞他卻想像不到。

龍俊亨睜大眼睛抬起頭，他記得梁耀燮講過的話，他從來沒有在性愛的過程中忤逆過他，所以對於碎得滿地都是糖果殘渣龍俊亨不知道如何是好，他也不知道梁耀燮接下來會怎麼做，他害怕卻帶著期待。  
「壞孩子，要接受懲罰。」梁耀燮將口袋裡剩下的糖果掏出來並逐一拆封，他放入嘴巴裡讓表面沾濕充當潤滑，第一個是橘子第二個是葡萄口味的。  
他從龍俊亨的體內退出時能感覺到他全身的緊繃，梁耀燮心情愉悅地將球體抵著他的入口處，「我說過沒咬好就塞這張嘴的。」他長指一推輕鬆就把糖球推入裡面，接著是第二顆。  
「啊......耀燮......哈啊、」糖果表面的沙糖摩擦著柔軟的內壁帶來新一層面的快意，龍俊亨撐靠著門板喘氣，只差一點點他就能射精了，他好想要伸手套弄性器。  
「你以為這樣就結束了嗎？現在外面有人唷、」梁耀燮邊說邊提起自己囂張的性器拍打龍俊亨的臀部、「要不要開門讓他欣賞你被我捅到射精的樣子呢。」下一秒他重新進入龍俊亨的身體裡，不同的是這一次裡面已經有兩顆糖果。  
「啊啊啊──」梁耀燮一挺進的結果是兩顆球體被頂入很深的地方，那不常有的深度讓龍俊亨幾乎昏厥，他忍不住射精的衝動。  
「我就知道這樣還不算懲罰。」梁耀燮架著龍俊亨的腰用自己的速度與力道律動著，他只要挺得深入一點前端就會撞到糖果，那個感受讓梁耀燮有點上癮，他每一次幾乎要退出龍俊亨的身體後再狠狠地撞進去，拍打的聲響下流地竄進耳膜。  
「哈啊、耀燮、哈啊......」巨大的快感襲來，龍俊亨無助地趴伏在門板上隨著梁耀燮用力的撞擊而拍打著門板，他知道外面有人他剛剛還有聽到水流聲，他聽到梁耀燮說要開門讓人看到他的痴態時他只有腦筋一片空白，龍俊亨知道他真的壞得很嚴重，因為如果梁耀燮真的想讓人看到他的樣子，他一定不會拒絕。  
「…...俊亨，你要我射在你屁股裡還是嘴巴裡？」  
「你想、想要在哪裡，都嗯都好。」  
「我要你告訴我。」  
梁耀燮的聲音聽起來在生氣，龍俊亨迷茫地半瞇著眼睛，「射在、裡面就好......」幾乎是同時他感覺到梁耀燮在他體內併射灼熱的體液，這順間他只覺得頭皮發麻。  
糖果在裡面摩擦著，梁耀燮注入的精液也在體內混在一起，龍俊亨的性器又腫脹起來，他享受著這麼緊繃的性愛一直到他聽到熟悉的包裝紙聲。  
「還有一個，這次你也是選擇用屁股吃對吧。」  
「等一下，耀燮等一下、等唔嗯......」龍俊亨的話還沒說完，梁耀燮已經又退出他的身體，摩擦到的快感讓他忍不住又脫口呻吟，「這次、不會掉了，不會啊啊啊」他的討饒一點用都沒有，他能感覺到對方強硬的態度──第三顆糖果已經又塞到甬道裡。  
「我說過，壞孩子要接受懲罰。」梁耀燮掌摑了龍俊亨的臀部馬上留下殷紅的印子，「回話呢。」他把龍俊亨轉過來，看著他眼眶裡充斥著混合各種可能性的淚水，梁耀燮又興奮了一些。  
說他心理變態他也承認，但他實在太喜歡看到在性愛的歡愉中龍俊亨近乎崩潰的樣貌，就算平時再怎麼樣平靜冷淡，但梁耀燮就是可以激出他所有的欲望。他享受並且期望在每一次的性愛過程中將龍俊亨弄哭，他認為這比射精還重要，只有龍俊亨哭了才能完美每一次的性行為。  
但一旦回歸平靜，大家都知道他對龍俊亨的寵膩是無人能及的。  
龍俊亨自動自發地跨在梁耀燮身上，他顯得有些跌跌撞撞地握住梁耀燮的性器，「懲罰我......」  
他聲音在顫抖著，而且因為他已經停不下眼淚所以鼻音更重，梁耀燮忍不住去親吻他哭紅的鼻頭還有紅腫的嘴唇，吸收了當龍俊亨自己坐下去時因疼痛因快感而宣洩的哭聲。  
「唔嗯嗯嗯、哈啊、耀啊耀燮唔嗯......」

尹斗俊從被雷打到中迅速恢復精神，他關上水快步離開廁所，正好與拿著包包正要撥電話的李準在廁所門口碰到。  
李準神情怪異，「你怎麼會在裡面？」  
「上廁所啊，不然呢？」尹斗俊將手上的水隨意抹在褲子上，「為了來接你喝了咖啡結果一直想上廁所。」  
默不坑聲的李準跟在尹斗俊的後方，一直到跨上他的車的這一路上他半句話都不想講。  
不知道李準到底是在不爽什麼，他在前座問他餓不餓要不要吃東西也不回話，不過在他腦中轉來轉去的卻不是李準的事，而是方才他在廁所聽到的事情。  
當尹斗俊聽出來裡面是梁耀燮與龍俊亨時只能用驚訝來形容，不過這樣也就完全能解釋為什麼梁耀燮後來看到他態度上的轉變，以前龍俊亨不在的時候他們甚至可以稱兄道弟，但這種關係卻越來越疏遠，或許就是龍俊亨的關係；而龍俊亨之前掛在嘴邊的那個“男朋友”就是梁耀燮，所以前幾天來家裡過夜的就是他了，尹斗俊有看到多了一雙鞋卻也沒有要打探他人隱私的意思，況且他的集訓實在太忙根本沒時間管這麼多。  
但這些對現在的尹斗俊來說也都不重要，梁耀燮知道外面有人而且還問龍俊亨要不要開門讓外人看看他的樣子，龍俊亨當時的聲音聽起來好可憐但感覺又不全是那麼一回事，尹斗俊猜想著以聲音的距離來推算龍俊亨應該是被壓在門板上，穿越層層事物就連梁耀燮撞擊他時的拍打聲都猶如在耳邊，他一直以為龍俊亨安安靜靜的卻沒想到他在性事上會是這樣，尹斗俊覺得再想下去他都快能聽到龍俊亨充斥著哭腔的求饒聲在腦中自動播放了。  
儘管在等紅燈時要自己冷靜下來，不要再去想那種無聊的事，但下半身的腫脹卻不是這麼說的，他無論如何也沒有辦法熄掉下身的火，該說他實在太健康了嗎？  
很快就抵達李準的租屋處，他坐在車上抓著機車龍頭看著李準的面無表情開了口。  
「我可以上去嗎？」  
尹斗俊真的不懂李準的臉怎麼可以臭成這樣，這跟他在電話裡還有訊息裡表現出來的也差太多，一直到他聽到李準不帶任何情感地開口説道。

「你想跟龍俊亨上床嗎？」

＊＊


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 

李準在開始收拾的時候，他餘光有瞄到龍俊亨進了男廁，隨後梁耀燮也跟上去的那一幕。  
他早就知道這兩個人的關係，在龍俊亨還沒有調來這家店的時候就知道了。  
當時偶爾會看到龍俊亨來Lupus，通常都是跟女bartender點一杯無酒精的飲料大多是可樂，然後靜靜地坐著，就算有女性上前來搭訕攀談，他也都是冷冷地不怎麼回話，李準初見龍俊亨時只是覺得他真是個不知道為何上門的客人，既不喝酒也不要女人，特別的讓人印象深刻。  
不過當他看見老闆梁耀燮從上面下來阻止那人要埋單的動作並讓龍俊亨跟著他一起離開時，李準大略地猜到他們的關係，隨著時間推移他看過越來越多次龍俊亨來等梁耀燮後，他篤定這兩個人是一對。  
曾經有猜想有沒有可能像是那種包養的感覺，畢竟有錢人的想法不是他這種領人薪水能想得透的，但其實他看得出來梁耀燮對龍俊亨很好，他有聽說Lupus之所以燈光這麼不昏暗這麼不五光十色就是因為龍俊亨不喜歡，梁耀燮一開始就做好了要把龍俊亨接過來的打算。  
這是個很美好的愛情，雖然他對龍俊亨有些不予至評。  
一開始李準是抱著他無所謂其他人私生活的想法，在夜店裡工作如果什麼都想知道那會很累，而且要是一個不小心知道了自己不該了解的事情，那下場他也都知道，越是在混亂的環境裡越是要潔身自愛。  
只是有一次他不小心在打洋前的廁所撞見他們做愛的場面，他是沒看見但聽得出來，而且他看著那兩個人一起進去的，除了他們裡面沒有別人了，所以從此之後他懂了，就放個牌子在那邊讓他們愛做什麼做什麼，不要打擾到其他人就行了。

下班前看到該在外面等他的尹斗俊竟然從廁所出來，有著龍俊亨有著梁耀燮打洋前的廁所裡，他怎麼可能什麼都沒聽到，李準看著尹斗俊的臉覺得他在說謊，所以他才會一句話都不想說。  
如果他三八兮兮地用抓著他講八卦的態度就算了，偏偏他用一種自若的方式在回話，李準才不相信他什麼都沒聽到除非他今天被球踢到臉聽力受損，但可能性根本不用想。  
而現在他果然表示他要上來，上來坐坐嘛？李準知道他上來要幹嘛，他想把被龍俊亨挑起的欲念發洩在他的身上。  
尹斗俊到底有沒有搞清楚狀況？

「你想跟龍俊亨上床嗎？」  
這句話就像個炸彈在尹斗俊的頭上引爆，他不知道李準怎麼會吐出這句話，他不知道要怎麼回他，他的火確實是被龍俊亨的哭聲挑起來的，但這不代表他想跟龍俊亨上床啊！  
「你說那什麼瘋話？」  
李準與尹斗俊對視了一眼，他擺擺手，「好，我說的是瘋話。」  
他轉身不打算繼續答理尹斗俊，但他沒有甩門就走，隨便尹斗俊是要自己回家打手槍還是上樓上他都無所謂。  
反正他說的是一句瘋話。  
李準是個很典型的A型人，他就算外顯開朗樂觀，也只是因為他把什麼事情都埋在心裡自己承擔而已。他幾乎不會把壓力與痛苦的事情講出來，就算對象親密如尹斗俊也一樣。  
但也有可能就是因為太靠近才什麼都說不出口，不論是腿傷的事也好，現在這句好不容易擠出的憤怒也罷，或許李準需要的是坊間利用電話抒發壓力的那種窗口。  
尹斗俊用手抵著公寓鐵門不讓其慣性關閉，李準在鬧脾氣他感覺得出來，不管怎麼樣他都不能這樣就離開。他跟在李準的身後，追隨著對方比平常還快一些的腳步。  
進了屋子帶上大門，尹斗俊還在思考他要怎麼轉回李準的心情，下半身的欲望也被這個念頭稍稍壓下。  
先進屋的李準沒有開大燈，他只轉開櫃子上放著的小檯燈，他從浴室走出來看著尹斗俊杵在門口的身影，把身上的衣物脫下丟入洗衣籃裡，接下來他扯掉皮帶也丟到一旁。  
「你上來不是要做愛嗎？來啊。」  
李準的行為挑釁味十足，尹斗俊被他的舉動搞得有點惱火，但他又覺得應該先安撫李準的情緒失控；而李準能勾起他性欲的身體線條則在在挑戰他的克制力。

尹斗俊帶著太多複雜的心理因素，使得他的動作變得小心翼翼––結果他還是敗在滿腔的欲望之下。他知道李準怕痛，所以他不想讓他心情因為吃痛而更糟糕。  
如果可以床頭吵床尾合的話是最理想的，但他實在不懂李準到底為什麼會這麼生氣。  
想是這麼想，但李準從前戲到插入後除了偶爾擠出的喉音外，他幾乎坑也不坑一聲。  
尹斗俊細細地透過微弱的光源觀察他的表情，因為忍耐而皺著眉頭，他心疼地親吻著李準的嘴唇，他先是不回應最後更甚至偏過頭拒絕尹斗俊的親吻。  
「準吶，你是怎麼了？」他討好地叫喚著，在律動時身下的李準分明因為頂到前列腺的刺激而扭動身體，但他卻什麼音節也不發出來。  
「我叫不、不出龍俊亨那、那種聲音，你用想......想像的就好。」李準忍著抽插與套弄間的快感，努力將句子說得完整，「我在、給你一個……完整的性幻想......」  
最後這一句李準是埋在手臂裡講的，他用雙臂環住自己的臉悶住所有的表情，尹斗俊只能看著他的嘴唇久久不能自己。  
他試著解開李準給他自己的束縛卻徒勞無功，尹斗俊不想硬來傷著他也只好作罷，他低下身子靠在李準抓著自己手臂的手指旁。  
「不是那樣，準啊不是你想得那樣，我是聽到了，」他感覺到李準對這句話的反應一陣緊繃，「那就跟看A片一樣，就只是這麼簡單的事。」  
李準依然沒有反應就像他根本沒有意識了一樣，但尹斗俊可以透過他手指出的力氣判斷並不是這麼一回事，他卻怎麼樣都不肯再多說一句話。  
這樣的情況下感官給身體的刺激還是存在的，他在尹斗俊富技巧的套弄與撞擊下達到高潮，李準側過頭咬住自己的下唇，用不小心洩出的呻吟聲取代了尹斗俊的名字。  
雙雙高潮過後李準終於鬆開雙臂的牽制，壓迫眼球造成短暫的視覺模糊，隨後他看到尹斗俊正拿著紙巾善後。  
這種時候為了討好真的什麼都肯做啊，李準差點就脫口而出了。  
他推開尹斗俊坐起身，「做也做完了，我洗完澡出來後不想再看到你，希望你已經回去了。」他逕自走進浴室，轉開水龍頭用水聲杜絕了尹斗俊的呼喚。  
這跟看A片不一樣，A片裡面的主角可沒有跟尹斗俊住在同一間房子裡是室友關係，才不會讓他想見到的時候開幾扇門就能見面，怎麼會一樣，根本就不能夠混為一談。  
李準知道就這樣放尹斗俊回去或許會撞見正好返家的龍俊亨也不一定，但接下來要發生什麼是尹斗俊選擇的，他只知道在自己冷靜下來，把情緒都吞掉之前，他不想再看到尹斗俊的臉。

尹斗俊懊惱地抓著頭，這一切的失算就是他不該進廁所，而他會喝咖啡出門是因為李準的車又壞了，轉來轉去根本責任就在那輛車上，「那輛破車真的該扔了。」  
他走到浴室門口，聽得到嘩啦啦的水聲，尹斗俊伸手敲了敲門板。  
「準，那我先回去了，明天再來接你上班。」  
一直到他鎖上門李準都沒出來也當然沒回話，尹斗俊邊下樓梯邊掏出手機，已經快三點了。  
明天一早還有訓練，一想到這個他的頭就更痛了。

直到外面再也沒有聲音，李準才慢慢把水龍頭關上，雖然是夏天但晚上還是涼的，一直沖冷水好像也帶不走什麼，大概只會讓自己著涼而已吧。  
他擦乾身上的水漬後走出浴室，屋子裡還殘存著方才尹斗俊留下來的味道，他無力地癱在床上。  
「你根本搞不清楚狀況......」  
胸口悶悶的，李準拽起薄被蓋住身體卻不見好轉。

＊＊


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

龍俊亨拖著疲憊的身軀好不容易回到住所，說真的在他晚餐沒吃又上了快五個鐘頭的班的情況下，稍早的性行為實在太操勞了些，不過梁耀燮想要那他就不會拒絕。  
他萬萬沒想到的是，居然在店裡的廁所裡被塞了三顆糖果。  
塞進去還好，要弄出來真的是花了他全部的力氣，他在馬桶上差點昏倒而且還有點發燒的錯覺，應該只是血糖過低而已。  
好不容易從廁所出來時只剩下梁耀燮在外面等他，他知道沒有人了因為根本就沒有其他聲響，但整間店依然燈火通明，梁耀燮曾說過只要有他在的地方，燈永遠都為他而開。  
龍俊亨當然很感動，有時候會覺得對方這樣有點小題大作了，他只是不歡漆黑也不用哪裡都這麼亮啊。還記得第一次到The Lupus時他真的有點震懾，雖然去過的夜店一隻指頭數得出來，但這麼明亮的真的少之又少，梁耀燮說之後總是要讓他過去工作，要先讓客人習慣才行。  
他後來有在網路上用關鍵字搜尋有關燈光方面的客評，果然在網路上的討論串都是這間夜點有點亮之類的，他告訴梁耀燮對方卻依然故我。  
梁耀燮對他真的很溫柔，龍俊亨給了他一個笑容，梁耀燮還搞不清楚他在想什麼，揉揉他的頭髮問說要送他回家休息。  
之後送他回家樓下，梁耀燮有問要不要送他上去，龍俊亨跟他說他沒事，要他也快點回去休息。  
當梁耀燮在他額頭上輕輕印下一吻時，龍俊亨覺得自己心跳加快就像個情竇初開的少年。  
這個少年在進電梯之後就回到現實，他好餓也好渴，而且頭還很重，他剛剛在車上有盡量裝得自己沒什麼異狀。大概回家喝個水睡一覺就沒事了。  
他推開大門整間屋子裡是暗的，龍俊亨正想伸手壓下牆邊的開關，就因為沒算準玄關台階的段差而硬生生被絆倒在地。  
木質地板被撞擊發出了巨響，龍俊亨的胸口因為衝擊而隱隱作痛著，他乾咳著嗽但胸腔好疼痛所以他本能地想蜷曲身體，可能還撞到頭了他右太陽穴附近也像被轟炸般的痛，稍微清晰一點的灰色視野開始飄忽不定。  
在還有意識前龍俊亨有試著盡量張開雙眼，他試著要爬起來但胸口的劇痛與昏沈的腦部卻成了妨礙，最後他無可避免地閉上了眼睛。

從李準那裡回家以尹斗俊平時的車速只要十五分鐘，更別說是半夜的現在與尹斗俊心情欠佳而越催越下面的油門。  
電梯門一打開尹斗俊剛轉過彎就覺得不對勁，他記得他出門時兩扇門都關得很好，但現在裡面的那扇門明顯就是開啟著的，他撈出鑰匙才剛打開，就看到視線前方倒在地上的人。  
「喂！你怎麼了？」  
他先開了燈看見龍俊亨就趴在玄關前方，而他的包包則掉在自己的腳邊。  
尹斗俊趴在龍俊亨的臉前確認他的呼吸，聽起來還好，他輕輕拍了拍龍俊亨的臉與側頸但對方沒什麼反應。  
就在尹斗俊想著是不是該打給梁耀燮還是誰問一下情況的時候，突然聽到地上傳來的呻吟聲。  
龍俊亨聽到有人在叫他，頭還有點暈但他努力睜開眼睛，恍惚之間他看見尹斗俊的臉慢慢清晰，他動了動身體屈起膝蓋緩緩用手肘撐起上半身。  
「你還好嗎？要不要叫救護車？」  
龍俊亨坐在地上但還站不起來，「不用，我只是被絆倒。」他想要使力站起，先前使用過度的腰與腿部卻一點力氣也發不出來，他差一點又要踉蹌跌下，被尹斗俊拽住手臂拉起。  
看得出龍俊亨想要拒絕，尹斗俊卻架住他的腋下將他抬起來，「我扶你回房間，你連站都站不起來。」  
「啊......」  
「我弄痛你了嗎？」  
龍俊亨跟他說沒有，任由對方將自己的手臂繞過他的背膀抓在另外一頭。  
尹斗俊話一出口，他就知道他講了很奇怪的話出來，這根本就不到什麼痛不痛的問題，只是因為在廁所的事情他反射性地覺得龍俊亨應該很不舒服；但也有可能是因為他心理有鬼，現在還是靜靜的別再亂說話才是上策。  
將龍俊亨送回房間，就算他再怎麼說已經沒關係可以走了，尹斗俊還是堅持將他送到房裡。這是他第一次進來龍俊亨的房間，就跟他人的感覺一樣乾淨整齊，不大的空間卻井然有序，只有桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐擺放的位置稍微破壞了房間的和諧。  
「你好好休息吧，有事叫我。」  
留下這句話後，尹斗俊帶上門離開，他再不離開他怕他就要喘不過氣來了。  
龍俊亨的房間裡，充滿了他的味道，留在龍俊亨身上介於男香與女香中特殊的氣味，他本來身上就有淡淡的香味，房間裡面都是，逼得他快喘不過氣來。  
尹斗俊抓著頭髮要自己醒醒，他本來想回家倒頭就睡就連澡都不想洗的，但為了擺脫脫序的思緒，尹斗俊抓著換洗衣物就往浴室走。  
「尹斗俊你是瘋了嗎？」

前一晚快四點才睡，早上八點半的體能訓練讓一向耐操的尹斗俊也吃了不少苦。當然不只是晚睡這個點而已，李準的事情他也有些掛心。  
早上傳訊息給他也還沒回，以李準那種一睡可以睡半天的習性去猜，他應該是還沒起床。  
而且今天還不只是例行公事的練習而已，最痛苦的是今天有一般的學科，尹斗俊根本也沒在聽課只是用手撐著頭讓睡覺這件事不要這麼光明正大，後來他乾脆趴在桌上睡到爽了，老師拿他們也沒輒，誰叫他們是學校寶貝的校隊球員。  
託放暑假前還是要交出一些學科成績所以要發考古題給學生們轉被期末考的福，原本都會上到五點的課提早五十分鐘放學，尹斗俊掏出手機還是沒看到李準回覆，他嘆了一口氣去牽了車。  
隊友問他要不要去吃肉，他考慮一下後以大腿肌肉痠痛為由拒絕。不過他並沒有說謊，今天早上訓練時因為暖身運動沒有準備確實，下場時他感覺到右大腿有點痠痛，他去醫護室上了一點藥有好一點。

––今天幾點要出門，我載你去店裡。  
李準翻身拿起手機，看著上面的訊息文字最後默默關上手機。  
「早上八點傳來，鬼才看得到。」  
他刷完牙洗完臉穿上衣服––昨晚真的裸著睡著了––已經快五點了，李準邊打哈欠邊蹲在冰箱前，裡面除了啤酒跟尹斗俊放在這裡的牛奶之外沒有食物，昨晚因為心情不好沒有在超商買東西回來，他正考慮要不要出去買。  
其實也沒有很餓，李準走去拉開百葉窗，是他聽錯還是真的在下雨？  
開了窗發現是樓上澆花的水聲，正要拉上窗子時他看見樓下有個人，趴在機車上用手敲打著右大腿。  
他想了一下，還是沒辦法不管他，不然他是打算等到幾點。  
李準抓了手機撥號，對方很快就接電話了。  
「你在幹嘛。」  
『等著接你上班啊。』  
「現在天還亮著。」  
『那我就載你去吃飯，你想吃什麼？』  
「你右腿怎麼了。」  
『早上練習拉傷了，沒事。』  
李準看著尹斗俊抬起頭對他揮揮手，他輕輕嘆了一口氣。  
「你先上來再說。」

現在尹斗俊只穿著一件四角褲坐在椅子上，專心地盯著面前一語不發的李準專注的神情，李準在幫他推拿。  
同樣曾身為運動員，李準當然了解像尹斗俊這種暖身運動做不好後不當使用肌肉的拉傷雖然不會很痛，但會一直輕輕扯著，要是不好好處理這幾天會很麻煩，而且他還是個需要大量運動的校隊隊員。  
李準為了尹斗俊在家裡擺了一個醫藥箱，裡面全都是些他會用得到的藥品，就連跌打損傷的藥酒他都去大間的藥局買回家裡放著；他倒了一些冰涼的藥酒在手上均勻地抹在尹斗俊的右大腿，來回推拿間使用姆指的力道抒壓他緊繃的筋脈。  
說實話李準下的手很重所以很痛，但尹斗俊也顧不了那麼多，他只要看著李準嚴肅的臉還有斥責說醫護室的噴劑根本就是狗屁的樣子時，他就覺得李準很愛他。  
那些罵語都是帶著關心的他當然知道，想到李準昨天的樣子他就很心疼，比現在筋肉受的折磨要來得痛多了。  
尹斗俊不自覺地將上半身越壓越低，都快靠近半跪在地上的李準的頭了。  
「準吶，你還在氣我嗎？」他試探性地問著，小心翼翼的語氣連他自己都覺得可笑。  
李準就知道尹斗俊會這麼問，每次他自認理虧時就會那副弱樣，明明就是個意氣風發的男子，卻故意在自己面前露出那種樣子。  
睡前他想了很多，昨晚的事情只是一件意外，他可以不要這麼小心眼那麼一切就只會在心理深處放著讓他沉睡，不過讓他在意的不只有尹斗俊，還有龍俊亨。  
當尹斗俊慢慢欺上來想要吻住李準時，他稍稍側過頭不算拒絕頂多是暫緩這個舉止，輕聲開口

「我在想，是不是該換工作了。」

＊＊


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

「哈啊？」尹斗俊睜大眼睛懷疑他聽錯了。  
「這工作也做了那麼久，差不多該轉換跑道了。」李準低下頭確定藥酒都已經吸收得差不多，他在尹斗俊的大腿外側貼了兩塊藥布後站起身。  
「等等。」拉住李準的手腕，他迫切的叫喚之後卻又沒有任何聲音，尹斗俊當下只想要先停住李準。  
「讓我先丟垃圾。」李準甩甩手還沒甩掉尹斗俊他就已經靠上來了。  
從後方環抱住李準，尹斗俊的手臂環住他精實的腰身，將自己的下顎抵在李準的肩膀，收緊的力道使得對方的重量只能倚在自己身上。  
「你不需要換工作，那裡待遇好又已經這麼久都有默契了，沒有必要換。如果是因為我的關係，那我不去就好了，準吶......」  
李準的求學之路是因為他而斷，他親手葬送對方的足球夢已經找不到彌補的辦法，如果現在完善的工作環境又因為他而失去，尹斗俊不知道他還要當多久的罪人。  
況且那只是件小事，他覺得李準用不著這麼犧牲。  
事實上尹斗俊身上特殊的男人味一直給他一種可以信賴與冷靜的氛圍，李準現在心平氣和地任由尹斗俊快將自己崁進身體裡。  
「不是因為你，如果我真的那麼在意，我會要你搬出來。」  
但天知道他是真的在意，只是李準說什麼也不想說出口，他當然希望尹斗俊搬出來，如果可以最好離龍俊亨遠遠的，但，這要他怎麼說出口。  
說到底他就是不信任自己與尹斗俊這麼久的感情基礎，這連李準本人都覺得悲哀。  
「聽我說，你給我機會好嗎？就這一次就好了，準啊......」他靠著李準的頸子摩蹭著，討好地放慢說話的速度與音量，「我不會再去了，真的，不然就我搬過來怎樣都好。」  
李準靜靜地沒有回話，他能感覺到對方放在自己手腕上的手指在微微顫抖。  
「我已經低聲下氣成這樣了啊......」尹斗俊有點自暴自棄帶著裝可憐的成份，「準啊......」  
「我不要你搬過來。」李準歪著頭斜視尹斗俊，「這樣我會精盡人亡，你以後不想生，我還想要有孩子。」  
「可是準你沒辦法懷孕。」  
尹斗俊原本以為他會被揍，他都已經做好心理準備了，沒想到卻只聽到李準低沉的聲音。  
「你懷就好啊。」  
這不知道是多麼幼稚的對話但尹斗俊終於放下心上的大石頭，他在李準的臉頰上重重地留下一吻，「你高興什麼都可以。」  
是想生氣的，但他一覺起來本來就打算就這樣了，現在這在球場上像隻威風凜凜的獅子的尹斗俊裝可憐撒嬌樣樣來，他能拿他怎麼樣。  
尹斗俊根本就是吃定他了。

「很熱你可以放手了吧？」  
「再讓我抱一下，把昨天沒抱夠的補回來。」  
「那你至少把褲子穿起來。」  
「等一下搞不好要脫喔嗚......」尹斗俊抱著肚子，這一次他真的被肘擊了。  
「他媽的這星期你都休想，還有快穿褲子我餓了。」  
「抱一下嘛。」心不甘情不願地放開李準，這才彎腰把褲子起撿起來，「吃什麼？」  
「吃什麼不都是我付錢。」  
「炸醬麵我還出得起好嗎？」  
「那就吃炸醬麵啊，我不帶錢包囉尹先生。」  
尹斗俊忍不住笑了，李準本來還扳著一張臉最後也還是破功。

戴著黑框眼鏡在唱片行試聽的龍俊亨看上去就像個學生，如果手上拿幾本厚厚的原文書就更像了，不過龍俊亨本來就應該是在念大四的年紀，只是他高中念完後就沒有繼續升學。  
他很聰明，很多東西都是無師自通，或者是像調酒這種東西也是梁耀燮一教他就上手，甚至後來還發展出了混合大海精華的Ocean Blue。  
反覆聽著第三號機台的第五片CD，他早就拿起這張專輯要去結帳了，只是當間奏間的鼓一打下來那震撼心弦的節奏讓龍俊亨沉迷，他只好站在原地重聽好幾次，還好試聽帶都只有三十秒不然他不知道要被絆在那裡多久。  
今天是The Lupus的公休日，操累六天終於可以清閒一日，不過店裡生意好他也樂見，雖然累了點但這樣對梁耀燮來講才是好事。  
他難得在中午就起床，他有些專輯想買自從過來這邊上班後他放假也沒什麼出門，今天特別早起一點跑了幾間唱片行還有書店，他聽的音樂範圍很廣，有些是在大學的書城裡面才有販售的獨立音樂。  
龍俊亨沒有什麼休閒娛樂但他放不開音樂，搬家時的那九箱行李裡面還有一把吉他，不過現在大多擺著好看而已，他沒什麼時間彈奏了。  
他拎著一兩個紙袋裡面有幾張CD和一本書，一本關於深呼吸改變心境的書籍，他要學學呼吸自律法或許對他的病情會好一點，好吧其實是因為他買到足夠的金額能送一本書，他順手挑起來的。  
走出位於書店裡的音樂行，透過玻璃看著外面的陽光普照，最近的天氣真是好得不得了，很少在白天清醒但是晚上的天空時常一朵雲都沒有，應該可以想見白天的天晴了。  
「外面感覺好熱......」不想曬太陽的龍俊亨在短袖外還套了一件襯衫，但看著車窗反射出刺眼的光束後他又不想走出去，所以他打算繼續回去翻翻雜誌或是試聽其他音樂至少等太陽沒那麼毒辣再說。  
突然手機鈴聲大作，還好耳機裡的音樂正好在換曲他才聽得到，龍俊亨急忙掏出手機。  
「喂。」  
『起床了？還這麼早。』梁耀燮聽起來頗驚訝，『我剛差點把電話掛了。』  
「在買東西，我好久沒有出門了除了上班。」  
『晚上有沒有空？』  
「沒有事啊，我再逛一下就會回去了吧。」龍俊亨拿起了一本刺青雜誌，隨手翻閱了一下又放回原位。  
『要吃飯啊你。』  
「你怎麼知道我打算睡到晚上一起吃。」  
『你就是這樣才會一天到晚沒體力，要記得吃飯。』  
「那你吃了什麼，外面好熱沒什麼食欲。」他又拿起了一本，封面不像方才那本一樣色彩繽紛，模特兒是從頸部以下開始拍攝，一個赤裸上半身只著一條牛仔褲看不到臉的男性，他胸口開到髖骨處的是一條蜷曲的蟒蛇，黑驀刺青。  
『你在哪裡要我帶你去吃飯嗎？』  
「耀燮你一定也還沒吃。」他細細地翻閱這本雜誌，顯然比上一本更吸引龍俊亨，他一邊聽著梁耀燮悅耳的聲音一邊看著圖片與文字。  
『我吃了，都幾點了？』  
「我等等去買個涼麵好了，家裡還有西瓜冰吃那些就好。」  
『你高興就好。』

手機裡面的梁耀燮好像還在說話，但才覺得他的聲音悅耳的龍俊亨這一刻彷若充耳不聞。  
他的目光追隨著玻璃窗外在騎樓行走的那名女子身上，合身的黑色上衣蓋著她纖細的身軀，她腳上踩著一雙不高跟也不細的低跟涼鞋，頭髮用髮簪插在後腦中間，背對自己正在等行人號誌。  
龍俊亨動也不動地盯著外面，相隔不到十公尺的地方，他那已經五年多不見的母親的背影就在眼前，她左手拿著一個袋子是附近速食店的透明袋，右手牽著一位小男孩，小男孩的手上還有一個變型金鋼。  
他握著手機靜靜地吸氣吐氣，送的那本書封面寫道在吐氣時要想著開心的事情或者是想像自己在森林裡作芬多精浴，吸取的是大自然的精華用以帶走不好的氣場。  
龍俊亨腦海裡面飛轉的卻是他母親那一天把他趕出去的那個畫面，他努力將要升起的情緒壓下來，卻壓不住眼眶裡濕潤的液體往下墜落，滴滴落在剛才那本刺青雜誌上。  
綠燈亮起她牽著小男生的身影漸行漸遠，最後消失在書店外圍柱子的遮蔽中，龍俊亨猛一回神聽到梁耀燮在線路那一側擔心的呼喚。

『俊亨？龍俊亨你聽到了嗎？俊亨？』  
「耀燮，你等等有空嗎，我在永勛大書城這裡，你來接我好嗎。」  
『好，不管發生什麼事了你先冷靜。』就算是透過通話他還是能聽得出龍俊亨聲線的改變，『我現在就出門，電話要掛掉嗎？』  
「不要掛掉。」  
龍俊亨抹掉淚痕，帶著手上那本雜誌去結了帳。

＊＊


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

本來梁耀燮打給龍俊亨是為了約他晚上去餐廳吃飯的，到最後卻變成陪著他在一間隱密但看起來還算乾淨的店裡刺青。  
當龍俊亨一上車就告訴他要他陪他去刺青時，梁耀燮以為他聽錯了。  
對方手上還拿著一本已經快被捏爛的雜誌，看起來一點也不像是在開玩笑，梁耀燮不知道他是怎麼了，但看他堅持的樣子也只能發車離去。

現在坐在待客區，看著刺青師傅在龍俊亨左鎖骨下方用水性筆描繪著雛型。  
龍俊亨不常曬太陽導致皮膚過於白皙，不喜歡流汗也沒有刻意健身的線條毫無男性美可言，但梁耀燮卻喜歡他瘦弱的身型，有著難以言喻病態的美感。  
梁耀燮站起身跟龍俊亨說他去買個東西喝，他想喘口氣，裡面的氣味他有些不習慣。他邊走在人行到上邊解著黑襯衫領口的釦子，這種氣溫他還穿一身黑簡直自討苦吃。  
當梁耀燮帶著咖啡與可樂回去時，龍俊亨原本空曠的胸口已經被草圖佔據了。

──Born again still your son

梁耀燮搖搖頭，把想去抱住龍俊亨的衝動壓制住。  
在來這裡的車程中，龍俊亨開口告訴他有關那段迷失的過往。  
包含他父母自小離異，年輕的母親與男友同居，他被母親的男友性侵長達三年的事。  
龍俊亨說或許是因為那些故去造就了他的病。他的出生是一場意外，本來似乎是要拿掉的樣子，所以母親對他基本上沒什麼愛，龍俊亨從小就有聽到母親直指他是個累贅。  
所以他越來越安靜，不讓母親心煩或許自己在她心中的價值可以提升一些。  
龍俊亨的回憶裡，他是在國二夏天的晚上被喝醉酒的叔叔強暴的，他大聲求救但在酒店上班的母親不在，而他只要哭喊就會被扇巴掌。他痛也不敢哭不敢喊，這個突發性的錯誤卻變成經常性的，只要母親的男友一喝酒他們就會發生關係，他也一直都會在那強迫的行為裡被揮拳打的遍體鱗傷。  
通常都是在他在睡覺的時候發生，所以後來只要室內全暗他就會有呼吸困難的感覺，這也是他怕黑的原因。  
在十七歲那年被發現這樣的關係，那個他親愛的，他希望她只要多愛他一點就好的那個人，他的母親，把他趕了出來。   
他就是在那個晚上與梁耀燮相遇的。  
『我很髒吧。』龍俊亨抓著雜誌低著頭問。  
『俊亨，你知道我愛著你，那些已經過去了，現在你有我愛你。』  
隨後龍俊亨繼續道出他剛才在書店看見他的母親還有一個弟弟的事情。

梁耀燮將可樂遞給龍俊亨，還買了一包餅乾讓他墊胃這人到現在都還沒進食，後者正拿著鏡子與刺青師傅微調字型與角度。  
「好看嗎？」  
「好看啊。」梁耀燮坐回原位，看著龍俊亨向對方確認草圖與顏色。  
龍俊亨以他有服藥物為由拒絕麻藥膏，師傅說割線時是過程中最痛的時候，不塗的話可能會受不了。  
在龍俊亨的堅持下，只用酒精消毒即開始割線作業，也就是畫出輪廓。   
梁耀燮一開始還關注著刺青的過程，隨後被手機的訊息聲給拉走。  
––很無聊吧，還是你先回去，我弄好再去找你。  
梁耀燮笑著回覆，要他晚上陪他去吃飯，他就坐在這裡哪裡都不去。  
心情還蠻愉悅的，只是關上手機前瞥見了上一封訊息，他一直沒點開所以只要碰到頁面就會在提醒區閃爍著。  
他母親傳來有關假日的一場飯局的詳細時間，就跟所有含著金湯匙出生的小孩一樣，如果還是長子那更逃不過安排的飯局與安排的對象這件事上。  
家裡有意無意地提了幾次，梁耀燮總是好生好氣地拒絕，但這樣消極的作法他也不知道能夠躲避多久。如果向父母出櫃的話，被收回金援事小––反正西雅圖與The Lupus他是百分百持股，他是怕鬧出什麼家庭問題。  
他母親對他的愛太過於濃厚導致他想要喘口氣，而龍俊亨卻奢望著母親給他一點點的情感。  
Born again still your son，他這個爛人或許說不出這樣的話。  
梁耀燮不要重生，他只希望能給龍俊亨一個無憂無慮的未來，相遇的那時或許還沒有能力，但現在的他已經有了更堅定的想法。  
這週末的飯局他會出席，那是第一次也會是最後一次。

長達四個半小時的刺青終於在師傅為龍俊亨的傷口處塗上一層薄薄的凡士林仔細貼住並叮嚀事後照顧後劃下句點。  
他們從機器槍連環的噠噠聲中解放，一推開門悶熱的空氣可沒有因為太陽西下而減緩，上車前龍俊亨摸了摸口袋，最後拿了顆薄荷糖放入口中。  
「想抽菸嗎？我破例讓你在我面前抽一根沒關係。」  
龍俊亨現在就像個做壞事被抓到還想裝傻的小孩，他睜著眼睛，「沒有啊，我、我只是肚子餓了，我以為剛剛的餅乾還有剩。」  
也懶得去戳破龍俊亨的謊話，梁耀燮抬手看錶，「這個時間想吃餐廳也訂不到位了吧！」  
「對不起啊......」  
龍俊亨只是想紀念他與母親之間的關係。他已經確認他在母親心中已經不剩任何一點位置，那麼今生沒有辦法完成的情感，就留到下輩子再重新開始吧。  
他拉上車門，小心翼翼地想在不扯動傷口的情況下繫安全帶，突然看見梁耀燮靠了過來。   
梁耀燮接過龍俊亨手上的帶子，順勢在他的嘴上留下了輕輕的一吻。

他們抵達The Lupus的時候已經快要九點接近平常開店的時間，只不過店內公休日今天一個人也沒有。  
龍俊亨在對方的默許之下留在後門抽了一支菸才進去，吧檯處是亮著的，梁耀燮從後廚房那裡搬來了一堆東西。  
梁耀燮說既然沒有餐廳吃，那他來下廚好了。  
「這樣我明天開店前會很麻煩啊。」龍俊亨笑著看他工作區的檯面上既有攜帶式的爐具上面架著平底鍋，往旁邊看過去還一堆食材散在旁邊，還有袋裝土司啊雞蛋盤什麼都有。  
他是不常往廚房跑但看來裡面所有剩下的東西都被他拿過來了。  
「我會弄乾淨你擔心什麼？」他起了鍋熱了油，將剛剛切好的洋蔥放下去爆香，待香味四溢時將切片的磨菇與培根片放下去拌炒。  
「你幫我把土司拿去烤。」梁耀燮一邊顧著鍋子裡的炒料，他需要小心翼翼以免洋蔥從軟透變成焦黑，他調整著火侯。  
龍俊亨拿著土司走去廚房，發現烤麵包機的插頭是被拔下來的，他想應該是梁耀燮忘了拿出去所以整抬一起搬出來，在吧檯邊的插座區找了個空位，把白土司放進去烤。  
這一區已經香得他飢腸轆轆了，他伸長脖子看著剛剛炒好的配料被盛在盤子裡，現在鍋中是黃澄澄的炒蛋，他看著梁耀燮在鍋子裡加了一點牛奶。  
蛋液很快變得綿密且聞起來還有培根的香味，梁耀燮走到邊邊拿起了剛剛跳起的熱麵包又放了兩片進去烤。他將生菜與切片的蕃茄擺在麵包上，在上面淋上了少許的蜂蜜與黃芥末醬，再鋪上方才炒好的磨菇培根與炒蛋後又開了火熱鍋。  
「那個好了也幫我拿過來。」在爆炒蒜片時他瞥見了剛剛丟下去的麵包已經跳起來了，他一手用筷子翻撥著鍋裡被炸得金黃的蒜片，無暇過去旁邊拿取「那個會燙......」  
怎麼會有人想也不想直接拿還一副會燙也不說的表情，看著龍俊亨皺著整張臉梁耀燮忍不住笑開。  
「剛烤好本來就會燙啊你。」他接過了麵包依照方才的順序放下了所有的食材，平底鍋裡的炸蒜片也好了，他平均放在兩份炒蛋的上面，剩下的那片土司則塗了厚厚的一層花生醬後才蓋上去。  
將牙籤插在長型土司的四角，大手輕輕施力按住旁邊，鉅齒刀將三明治切成四等份，梁耀燮將切好的三明治擺好盤，中間盛了一些馬鈴薯沙拉，在最邊邊擠上了一球鮮奶油後將盤子遞向檯前。  
龍俊亨當然知道梁耀燮會下廚但從方才吧檯裡只有塑膠袋到現在有一盤看起來很好吃的食物在面前的反差，他每一次都覺得梁耀燮在變魔術。  
「那我來調杯、」他話都還沒說完，梁耀燮用眼神示意他坐下。  
「我說過了，今天都我來。是我要請你吃晚飯記得嗎？」梁耀燮工作檯上整理乾淨不過才花了不到一分鐘，他將手洗乾淨從後面的冰箱還有酒架各拿了幾瓶東西出來。  
龍俊亨所有的調酒本事都是跟梁耀燮學的，說真的自從他可以獨當一面之後梁耀燮也就從半個調酒師抽起來成為完全的管理階級，他很久沒有看他內斂的表演了。  
梁耀燮調酒的樣子看起來相當沉穩，跟一般花式調酒炫目的動作完全相反，他重視的是調出來的味道與品酒人的心思，這也是他告訴龍俊亨的，所以龍俊亨調酒時也沒有太多餘的動作，簡單俐落依然能凝聚目光。  
梁耀燮拿出了一只黑色的瓶子，裡面裝的是偽酒，不是假酒而是有點甘苦味的蘇打水，用意是要有酒味而沒有酒精；他在雪克杯裡憑感覺倒入了差不多份量的偽酒與柳橙汁，果糖也加入了適量還有一小滴的蜂蜜，梁耀燮鏟了一匙的冰箱蓋上上蓋後，以最少面績能拿穩的方式做了搖勻的動作，他將橘黃色鮮艷的液體倒了出來，連同冰塊裝了八分滿杯。  
在龍俊亨以為這杯無酒精飲品就這樣大功告成的時候，看見對方用雪克杯的杯概裝了滿蓋的葡萄汁從杯子上淋下，因為比重不同色彩分明的兩種顏色正各霸一方。  
即使已經很久沒有調酒了但梁耀燮的動作依舊快速且準確，龍俊亨對於他甚至都不用量器全部憑感覺這個行為感到佩服，就算他已經調了三年他還是沒有辦法說要抓多少就能倒出多少，還是會有些差異。  
龍俊亨接過了杯子，而第二杯一樣的飲品梁耀燮也都調好了，他看著對方將雪克杯什麼的都洗好其他東西歸位了，才拿了擦紙擦去手上的水漬從裡面走了出來，他的笑意管不住，隨便把袖子推上去的梁耀燮看起來真的隨意的很帥氣。  
「honey bee，無酒精版的，你不能喝酒我要開車，希望味道跟原版的差不多。」他拿起杯子輕輕點了一下邀他乾杯的龍俊亨手上的，看著龍俊亨喝了一口，「還好嗎？」  
比起原版的honey bee還要來得更甜了一些，應該是因為把櫻桃酒換成葡萄汁的關係，但是他喝得出來果糖與蜂蜜也做了微調。  
「你喝喝看啊。」  
「雖然東西不太好但也是個浪漫的晚餐吧，你應該要說很棒很好。」  
「所以我要你喝喝看，我覺得很棒也很好的味道啊。」  
「會頂話了？先吃吃看，我在美國遊學時巴士餐車上的三明治都這樣，但我有改良過因為我用的蜂蜜品質比他們的麥芽糖好多了。」  
龍俊亨拿了一塊，他不懷疑梁耀燮的廚藝所以就算有他不喜歡的磨菇他也是大口咬下，花生醬混著生菜的清脆與炒蛋綿密可以說是天作之合，這種又甜又鹹卻一點都不膩的口感他真的沒有吃過。  
梁耀燮也餓了他抓起一個送入嘴裡，思考著要是放上鮪魚醬可能會更好。  
「其實有點不夠吃吧，要不要叫炸雞？」  
「如果要叫外賣的話，炸醬麵會不會更好？」  
「炸醬麵啊......」將最後一口三明治放入口中的梁耀燮去櫃子裡翻出了一個本子，裡面全是附近商家的外送宣傳單，「你要吃炸醬麵就好？」  
梁耀燮將外送叫好走回來時，龍俊亨才剛剛吃完最後一塊三明治。

「下個星期我會再去一趟日本，你要跟我來嗎？」  
「接近暑假生意正好，我跟你去這裡怎麼辦？」  
「只賣洋酒啤酒就好啊。」  
「反正你是老闆啊，客人流失你負責就好。」  
「所以連你的機票我一起處理囉。」  
「我不去，等你好消息就好。」  
「我什麼都沒說你怎麼知道是好消息？」  
龍俊亨看著梁耀燮，給了他一個深刻的微笑。

＊＊


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

梁耀燮曾說他再不出國，為了龍俊亨為了他自己不要再受氣除非是日本那個點拿下來，否則他都不出國了，在搬完家隔天龍俊亨去機場接他––雖然是梁耀燮開得車––的時候講的。  
最後龍俊亨還是沒有答應，梁耀燮也拿他沒辦法，只說離國前一天他要是改變心意再告訴他。  
怎麼可能說改就改而已目前人手還不足，吧檯裡面他卡死班就算了，外場是還有人可以卡一下這個位置但是他有聽一些女性員工說班排得好滿想休長一點的假都不行。  
那他怎麼可能休得下去，梁耀燮說要去五至七天。  
龍俊亨想要跟他一起去旅行，不用出國只搭個火車出遊就可以，但在現在這種非常時期他也只能先忍下這個想法。

到家時已經又是深夜，他們吃完外賣的食物後還繼續留在店裡，但並不是因為性事，而是在開發新的酒譜。  
梁耀燮說之前他去江南的夜店喝到一杯名為滿天星的調酒，基底是威士忌杯緣塗上了一層糖粉，遇水溶化時會彈跳，就像跳跳糖裡面的那一種糖粉。他說他可以想出更搭的味道來搭配那個玩心很大的粉。  
最後是龍俊亨不小心打起瞌睡，梁耀燮才開始收拾東西，將吧檯與廚房恢復原貌之後，他們一起離開。  
才剛關上大門尹斗俊就從房間走了出來，龍俊亨先是愣了一下，然後隨即開口，「我以為你睡了，吵醒你了嗎？」  
「沒有，我出來整理東西。」  
龍俊亨順著尹斗俊的身影往冰箱看過去，旁邊放了一張椅子上面滿是未開封的瓶瓶罐罐，那些東西已經過期一陣子了他前兩天開冰箱看到本來想要幫忙整理出來，但又覺得擅自亂動他人的東西好像不太對，就一直放在那邊。  
「那就好，我先回房間了。」

尹斗俊在對方回房時輕嘆了一口氣，他真的在李準那邊待了太久導致甜品啊牛奶啊都過期快一個星期，他清到一半放著回房間玩線上遊戲，直到剛剛才又想起這麼一回事。  
把李準哄到恢復以往的應對花了他兩天的時間，他黏在李準的小套房不肯走，對方怎麼趕都沒有用，最後終於讓他半住在那裡，除了偶爾回來拿換洗衣物外基本上不會回來。  
但昨天他被李準以非常嚴肅的口吻給轟了出來，因為日夜溫差大李準又中看不中用，他得了相當嚴重的夏季感冒。發燒咳嗽流鼻水肌肉痠痛樣樣來，尹斗俊想陪他去醫院掛號吊個點滴也被拒絕，李準還要他回去十四樓睡不要再過去找他。  
尹斗俊看他病成那樣怎麼可能放心，他想要就近照顧裡準卻被他一番話堵得什麼都無法反駁。

『接下來的大專生聯訓是這四年來最重要的時間，你別告訴我被我傳染感冒也沒關係。』

是啊，下個月的聯訓是公開型式，為了這一次為期十天的訓練他等了四年，又或者是從尹斗俊認定足球是生命之後開始他就在等待這個機會。  
這個全國體院校聯合訓練是給職業球隊經理人面試球員新血的最大管道，有些學生更可能得到當場簽約的機會，而這就是尹斗俊所等待著的。  
他真的不想抱病過去，但李準看起來真的很不好，更糟的是他替李準向店長請假卻以人手不足駁回。  
「該死......」尹斗俊清理的動作被煩躁起身給打斷，他關上冰箱門將瓶瓶罐罐拿去廚房倒掉並沖洗乾淨。  
當尹斗俊在後陽台一一將回收物分類時，頭上的小燈亮了，他依著月光並沒有開燈，隨後看到門口多了一個人，拿著菸盒的龍俊亨。  
「我等等再過來。」  
他剛要轉身，尹斗俊就叫他不需要走，他真的完全不在意菸味，自在一點沒關係。  
說在意的話，他更覺得刺激的是龍俊亨身上的味道，比菸味還要濃還要佔據呼吸道，這人到底是噴了多少香水才能一直餘味繚繞？  
龍俊亨靠著他最常待著的窗檯點燃了嘴裡的菸，尹斗俊看著他纖細的側臉入了迷，他意識到自己方才的走神將一切歸咎於對方的香水味太濃。  
他突然想到龍俊亨的交往對象是The Lupus的老闆梁耀燮，那麼直接向老闆告假是不是比較快？  
才想要開口，就看見龍俊亨低領衣物下包著白色的紗布，尹斗俊第一個念頭就是他被梁耀燮弄傷了，他是無權過問他們的交往方式但總覺得那樣不太正常。  
「你受傷了？」  
「我？受傷？」順著尹斗俊的視線看到的是左鎖骨下方貼住的那一片，「這個嗎？這是我今天去刺青先包起來的傷口。」  
還好沒有劈頭就問是梁耀燮打的嗎。尹斗俊鬆了一口氣，「你手上是不是也有一個？」  
龍俊亨改用左手拿菸，將右手臂向外翻轉，在昏暗的燈光下露出手臂上的那兩行字。  
在吧檯那次尹斗俊有偷偷觀察過，但是像這樣光明正大欣賞全貌還是頭一回，「我一個字也念不出來，什麼意思？」  
「這是拉丁文，大概是說活在當下的意思。」  
「這麼長就只解釋出四個字，那就刺活在當下就好啊！」  
「對啊，還有下次我就刺韓文好了，這句話我自己都念不出來。」  
龍俊亨笑了，他身後窗檯外有皎潔的明月，他笑得很靦腆就像個青澀的學生，眼尾下垂的樣子看起來很可愛。  
很可愛？  
尹斗俊震驚於他自己的想法，一瞬間他原本的目的都回防了。  
「對了，那個我有事情想請你幫忙，你可以幫李準請假嗎？他得了夏季感冒很嚴重，去打打了點滴也沒好，你們店長不讓他休假，我想你跟老闆講一下是不是，嗯......比較快？」  
「是要我跟耀、老闆說嗎？可以啊我等等就打電話。」即使說漏嘴他也接得不急不徐，龍俊亨將菸尾熄掉，漂亮的女郎懷中又多了一個菸蒂，「他還好嗎？我前幾天看他還好好的。」  
「昨天突然變嚴重的，還好今天是休假日，那就拜託你了。」  
龍俊亨若有所思地點點頭，離開後陽台前小聲地說了句晚安。  
他們心照不宣，有些事情或許知道是一回事，說破又是另一回事了，保持沉默才能夠擁有最後的一點平衡。  
尹斗俊開了水洗了把臉，都過那麼久了他看到龍俊亨聞到他身上的味道都還會想到那天的事。  
龍俊亨哭喊的聲音，在腦子裡轉來轉去，像是迷途的羔羊。  
「我是發情期嗎？」尹斗俊的懊惱，也只能埋藏在冰涼的水裡。

＊＊


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

尹斗俊確定李準三天不用上班，不是經由貼在房門口的便條紙，而是李準打來劈頭就大叫“你做了什麼好事？！”的那通電話。  
他下午沒課所以去買了好消化又有營養的魚粥還有運動飲料去了李準的公寓。  
兩個戴著口罩的人正一椅一床呈現對峙的狀態，這樣其實有點可笑，然而誰也笑不出來。  
「你先吃完東西吃藥好嗎？」尹斗俊沒輒，他再不開口可能會僵在這裡好幾個小時，李準的脾氣越來越倔強，他也只能越來越讓著他。  
「誰要你多事？」李準沒講完又一陣狂咳，他還倒在床上一時起不來。  
「你這個樣子說我多事？」尹斗俊有點不高興，音量也不自覺放大，但他依然上前去把對方扶起來。  
「你看看你連好好站著都有問題，要在那麼吵菸味又那麼重的地方工作，你要我怎麼放心？你擔心我要不要過來怕影響聯訓，那你有沒有想過我看你這個樣子還要去那裡上班我能有多好受？」  
李準看著尹斗俊，他很少動怒的那張臉上卻青筋暴露。他的眼睛瞪得很大，就連內雙的折痕都能到得一清二楚。  
他不是不盡情理，不是非得抱病上班給人惹麻煩，只是昨天問了店長分明被拒絕今天就接到准假通知還一連休三天，整間店有能耐決定這種事的就只有梁耀燮，怎麼想也知道是尹斗俊拜託龍俊亨的。  
是要他欠龍俊亨人情還是算在尹斗俊身上？  
「謝謝你。」李準別過了頭，留下了這句話。  
看他那樣子，尹斗俊嘆了口氣，他把李準的臉轉了回來，指尖撫上他的頸部時發現溫度好像不是很正常，他連忙將李準的瀏海撥上去，用自己的額頭抵著對方的。  
「你––幹嘛......」  
「不要動，我在量體溫。」  
「有溫度計而且我沒有發燒。」  
「這樣比較快而且，你才知道我有多擔心你。」尹斗俊起身，將充當桌面的椅子挪到床旁邊，把粥品的蓋子打開，「要我餵你吃嗎？」  
李準把湯匙拿過來，將口罩取下，他默默地吃著入口也沒什麼味道的粥，一句話也沒說。  
這裡頓時變得好安靜，尹斗俊去浴室說要洗把臉，口罩一直戴著悶得他有點熱。  
餘光看著尹斗俊消失在自己的視線裡，李準將碗裡的東西塞入嘴裡，有點半強迫的動作，他明明因為重感冒的關係導致嗅覺味覺失靈，卻還是能隔著口罩聞到尹斗俊身上的味道，不屬於他們之間的氣味。

一個人的個性可以因為很多外在因素而改變，若是問李準為什麼現在感覺起來那麼咄咄逼人，他雖然說不出口但他知道是為了尹斗俊。  
三天的連休養好了病但有太多東西是身體康復了也不會復原的，像是他開始對氣味敏感了起來。  
以前可以混用沐浴乳也完全沒差，但現在他卻只想要自己的那個味道，他想要的是熟悉的氣味，以掩飾周遭的混雜。  
梁耀燮在三個月前終於為The Lupus添置了換氣設備，雖然能在閉店後與開業前抽掉店裡難聞的空氣，但那股濃郁的香味卻怎麼樣也抽不掉。  
龍俊亨身上很香這是大家都知道的事情，女職員在與他熟識之後有問過他是用了什麼香水可以這麼耐久，她們想去參考同個品牌的女香，龍俊亨笑笑告訴他們，他身上的味道不是香水味，他說是他的體味。  
李準當時只是個旁聽者，他來吧檯拿了客人點的酒準備走之前聽到的，他也沒想太多但是現在全都混在腦中，不管是龍俊亨的語氣還是他的味道都繞在自己的思緒裡幾乎快讓他窒息。  
他相信有體香這麼一回事，而且會隨著流汗時釋放出來，就像一般男人流汗時會有的汗臭味一樣，只是這對於大腦的判定來說是“香”的。  
與他擦肩而過時能聞到，在更衣間經過他的外套時能聞到  
尹斗俊趴在他身上激烈地吻他時，李準也聞得到，屬於龍俊亨的味道。  
當李準發現他對氣味的敏瑞度已經到了無可救藥的地步時其實很痛苦，他要自己不要去猜想不要去憶測那兩個人在家裡面發生了什麼，做了什麼，但越是強迫自己心思就越往那個方向拐。他與龍俊亨擦肩時並不會在身上留下對方的味道，那麼尹斗俊是跟他有多靠近才會讓他能聞到？  
李準在意的不得了，而且他開始慢慢地控制不了自己的情緒，他以為可以像從前的每一件不舒服的事一樣，可以埋在心裡痛一下就過去，又可以是外見的那個李準，但他怎麼樣都轉不出悲憤的情緒，開始無限量地爆發出來。

就像是現在。  
尹斗俊身上的氣味越來越重，壓著他快要吸不到氧氣，李準用力把尹斗俊從他身上推開，對方一個重心不穩跌落在地板上。  
「你是怎麼了？」尹斗俊爬起來，拍了拍後腰張大了眼睛。  
「去洗澡。」  
「我下午練習完才洗過的，該不會很臭吧？」他抬起腋下將鼻子湊過去聞，「不會啊很香啊！」  
那個關鍵字一出來李準覺得他都要爆炸了，他發瘋似地把手邊能抓得到的東西都往尹斗俊的方向砸，「你不去洗澡就滾出去，少讓那個人的味道在我這裡。」  
「啊？」對於李準突然的憤怒他只覺得詫異，尹斗俊整理了一下他聽到的話但卻還是搞不清楚狀況，「準你在說什麼？你要我洗澡我去洗就好，不用這麼生氣吧？」  
「你根本不知道我在說什麼。」  
「對我不知道你突然在不爽什麼，你不想做的話告訴我我不會勉強你，但是我聽不懂你要表達什麼，準啊你最近這個樣子不累嗎？」  
最近這個樣子不用尹斗俊提李準也覺得很累，他幾乎是身心具疲的狀態。

「你聞不到，」有些話語，「你身上那些，」埋藏在心裡，「龍俊亨的味道嗎？」自己知道就好。

明明就應該藏住的話卻從嘴巴裡吐了出來，李準講完自己也征住，但他也收不回那些字句。  
還能怎麼樣。

「龍俊亨，這關他什麼事？我身上怎麼會有他的味道頂多是汗臭味你到底在說什麼？」  
「我說什麼你聽不懂也沒關係，你只要選擇你他媽的是要去洗澡還是滾出去？！」  
這句話徹底激怒了尹斗俊，他衝到床上抓住李準的兩隻手逼著他靠近自己的身體，「你聞聞看，你仔細聞聞我身上有什麼味道，啊？」  
「龍俊亨龍俊亨龍俊亨，你身上就是沾著他的味道你還要我說什麼？」李準甩開了尹斗俊的手，他也是個運動員並且扛兩箱酒瓶是家常便飯，對於尹斗俊的牽制並沒有當一回事，特別是動怒的此刻。  
「你是瘋了是不是？」尹斗俊搖頭，「我跟他他媽的什麼都沒有，你就是這樣認為的嗎？在你心中我就是個禽獸對象是誰都可以，你就這麼不相信我？」  
尹斗俊的聲線從憤怒高昂到哀傷他都聽得出來，李準看著對方急促的呼吸，「我不是不相信你」

「我是不相信龍俊亨。」

尹斗俊現在正坐在便利商店門口解決手中的罐裝啤酒，從李準那裡離開後他帶著滿腹不滿與不諒解的心情回家，在住家樓下的商店買了一瓶啤酒，他又渴又煩躁但顯然啤酒對於這方面一點用也沒有。  
隨意地將鋁罐捏得扁扁的，丟進回收筒之前他還是滿腹情緒，他考慮是不是該再去買一罐，算算身的錢好像還夠買個國產的。  
他不懂李準到底在發什麼瘋，他從來沒有這麼情緒化過，那種伸出爪子見人就抓的狂亂的態度讓尹斗俊既納悶又難過也心疼，他跟龍俊亨真的什麼都沒有，李準怎麼可以不相信他。  
他說不相信的是龍俊亨，但尹斗俊聽到的是質疑他們之間的情感，這麼幾年來的經營好像可以隨便一抹就化為烏有，李準的說詞讓他感到不公平，他對兩人間的情感成份從來就沒有改變過，現在卻因為龍俊亨而完全走樣。  
如果他跟龍俊亨真的怎麼了那他就認了是他對不起李準，問題是根本沒這件事。  
尹斗俊把零錢收起，拍拍屁股站起身，還是先回家好了。

＊＊


	13. Chapter 13 *微慎

第十三章

龍俊亨失眠了，與其說是失眠不如說他連續好幾天睡眠品質都糟糕得不像話，醫生之前開給他的安眠藥早就沒了，迫於無奈他出來喝了一點酒，而且因為夢境作祟，所以偶爾調來喝的酒精成份低的品項被他換成一小杯的威士忌。  
很久沒有沾那麼濃厚的酒精，入喉時的灼燒感不只是停留在喉間，他趴在餐桌上就算風扇直吹但身體還是很燙，他在汗滴從鬢角滴落的情況下昏昏欲睡，他沒有睡著只是起不來。  
趴著大概有半小時，發熱的身體終於消化多餘的酒精，龍俊亨撐起身子想離開餐桌，隨後聽到開門聲響，他斜著視線看著尹斗俊的身影。  
除了尹斗俊也不會有人進來，那兩個空房間一直都是空著的，尹斗俊有跟他提過網路上關於這間屋子的八掛，而他真的有搜尋到大學生會被二一的那個傳聞。  
「怎麼睡在這？」  
「沒有，喝了酒，起不來。」  
「還好嘛？」看著龍俊亨笑著揮揮手，尹斗俊先回房間把身上的東西都先放下來，口袋裡的銅板還有李準住處的鑰匙也都掏了出來一把散在桌面上。  
那個李準自己用瓶蓋做的鑰匙圈讓他覺得心煩，尹斗俊抓了抓頭又往外走，他應該還有一瓶茶還沒開過。  
尹斗俊繞回餐廳發現龍俊亨還趴在原位，他拿出了冰開水––看來茶早就被喝掉––灌了幾口，「你喝多了是不是？」  
「沒有，只是桌子好涼好舒服。」龍俊亨傻笑，為了證明他所言不假，他單手撐住桌面站起身，只是人根本站不穩往左邊跌落。  
「欸小心！」尹斗俊眼明手快地攬過了人，龍俊亨是沒有摔在地上，但手上的這瓶水卻灑得到處都是。  
「對不起......」龍俊亨顯得搖搖晃晃，他抬起頭對著尹斗俊又是一個微笑。  
那根本不是道歉該有的樣子。  
尹斗俊先是被那樣曖昧的表情給弄得昏呼呼的，然後是竄入鼻腔的香味，龍俊亨因為烈酒而發汗的臉看起來有些性感，最可怕的是他此時此刻揪著自己的視線看起來很不自然，他吞嚥了唾液，喉結上下滾動了一下。  
面前的尹斗俊身上手上都是冰涼的礦泉水，龍俊亨沒有考慮太久，他抓過對方的左手腕，黝黑的手部上還有著些許水痕，龍俊亨突然伸出舌頭舔掉了那些冰涼。  
在床上翻來覆去時他做了一個夢，夢中尹斗俊的溫度還有結實的肌肉都跟現在感覺到的差不多，龍俊亨知道那是一場夢，但或許現在的也並非現實，他只是順著他腦中的想法，他想要看起來很解渴的水珠，也想要尹斗俊延續夢裡沒有完成的事情。  
尹斗俊怔住，等他意識到本來在懷中的那個人已經面對自己正在做出一些不應該的行為時，龍俊亨已經半跪在地上，他抓著尹斗俊的腰，並把重心放在他的牛仔褲褲頭上。  
「喂，喂！龍俊亨？你......」  
尹斗俊根本說不出完整的句子，他是要拒絕沒錯但是所有的意識都被龍俊亨的手給拉走，加上那股香味讓他幾乎走神，歸咎於酒精作祟或是在李準那裡無法宣洩的欲望都好，他眼睜睜看著龍俊亨拉下自己的褲頭。  
解開底褲對尹斗俊的牽扯，龍俊亨右手握住尹斗俊尚無反應的性器，用溫熱的嘴唇親吻著前端後他伸出舌尖舔著前面，一手從下方鼠蹊部與球囊的部份搔著刺激著，一手則扶著漸漸腫脹的根部。  
他能感覺到尹斗俊對於這樣的刺激給予的反應也相當直接了當，他光靠著就能知道對方整個下肢都在出力，兩條大腿僵在原地卻抵不過他溫熱的口腔。  
當龍俊亨將他的性器含在口中時，尹斗俊只覺得腦中一片空白所有的焦點都集中在下半身血液凝聚的地方，他看著龍俊亨用嘴巴吞吐著他的性器，他小心地不讓牙齒括到自己敏感的部份，當他吞進去時有肉的臉頰會稍微凹陷，龍俊亨口交的技巧非常好，這是他平時不常體驗到的，這讓尹斗俊的理智越發飛遠，他有些不能自己。  
越來越多腥羶的體液在嘴巴裡面與唾液混在一起，尹斗俊的性器完全勃發的尺寸他無法全部吞入口中，抵在喉嚨深處的噁心感卻讓他上癮，龍俊亨握著根部輕輕搔著對方的毛髮，試圖將尹斗俊全數納入口腔。  
就像在吸吮棒棒糖一般，龍俊亨邊吸邊舔著尹斗俊的性器，時而套弄的情形下，他聽見對方卡在喉嚨低沉的聲音，同時也發現尹斗俊扶著他頭的那雙手。  
「你、想要撞我，可以，沒關係……」龍俊亨的話全部都含在嘴裡發也發不清楚，加上鼻音他不確定對方到底聽不聽得進去，但口中的男性顯然跳動了一下。  
龍俊亨的鼻音真的很性感，可以讓他的理智都拋到一邊去。

『我不是不相信你，我是不相信龍俊亨。』

李準的話在耳邊閃過，但尹斗俊完全克制不住想要解放的衝動，當他低下頭正好與抬起臉的龍俊亨四目相接的那順間，他將原本扶在他耳旁的手移到了龍俊亨的下顎上，抬起他的臉，一手則固定著他的頭。  
尹斗俊在龍俊亨的嘴裡律動起來，他原本是想要輕微的抽插就好，但只要他頂到裡面一次就會聽見龍俊亨的悶亨，隔著一個門板的記憶全數回頭，薰香讓他的腦子亂成一團卻能聽到當天龍俊亨哭泣的聲音與現在下方的喘息混在一起。  
龍俊亨無力地抵著對方的大腿好承受越來越用力的撞擊，喉嚨深處被快滿溢出來的液體佔滿，他想要咳嗽乾嘔都無法做到，只能讓生理的眼淚在眼眶打轉慢慢模糊面前的視線。  
當龍俊亨的眼淚從眼睛裡滑出的那一瞬間，尹斗俊也在他的嘴裡達到高潮，他本來想要抽出來射在外面的，卻敵不過龍俊亨的眼淚與溫熱的口腔。  
這人靠在椅子上咳嗽，隨後將尹斗俊的精液吞了下去，龍俊亨緩緩站起身以相同的高度目視尹斗俊。  
「繼續嗎？」  
龍俊亨晶亮的嘴唇與迷茫的視線根本就像是打了針還是喀了藥，但病態的龍俊亨卻讓他停不下來，再下去就犯下更大的錯了。  
尹斗俊一個小時前還在對李準吼說他沒有對不起任何人，一個小時後的現在卻在餐桌前讓人口交，而且他正打算將那個人翻過身壓在他身上。  
他覺得自己獸欲地很可悲，尹斗俊急促地解著龍俊亨的皮帶扣，拉開扣子時還不小心因為用力過猛而直接彈了出去。他將龍俊亨翻過身讓他趴靠在餐桌上，扯下他的兩件褲子，客廳光線充足到他將對方臀部上那些傷痕看得一清二處，在腰臀交界處還有不明顯的一圈痕跡，尹斗俊將龍俊亨的衣物往上撩起，果然看見那是繩子的綁痕還繞在整個上半身。  
「你口味真的不輕。」  
「所以你直接進來就可以了......」  
尹斗俊握著自己的性器，抵著龍俊亨的下體，他發現這個角度不管怎麼樣都不好進入，於是他抓住龍俊亨傷痕累累的腰部將他往外面拖了一些，維持著臀部往上的姿勢。  
沒有任何潤滑的甬道擁擠到根本很難進入，龍俊亨趴在桌上努力放鬆著，下身傳來的撕裂般的痛楚讓他全身都在顫抖，並不是只因為痛，還有痛苦帶來強大的快感。  
強行擠在擁擠的地方，尹斗俊額上滴下了汗珠，這樣根本連動都動不了，尹斗俊吃力地將性器緩慢抽出，還是想拿個潤滑液什麼的。  
「呃啊啊......」  
他是想要抽出來的，但似乎這樣的摩擦對龍俊亨起了很大的作用，他悶在口中的呻吟帶著濃濃的水氣，尹斗俊能聽得出來那是覺得舒服的聲音。  
只好隨便抹了一點自己的唾液就當潤滑，尹斗俊重新架住龍俊亨完全沒有肌肉線條的腰身，他輕輕地推進一直到對方放鬆到可以讓他的性器自在地抽動的時候。  
他不憐憫的動作連尹斗俊自己都覺得驚訝，甚至在抽出的性器上看到了血色，沒有適當擴張與潤滑的情況下撕裂傷也是理所當然，但當他聽到龍俊亨的呻吟漸漸甜膩且不可控制的時候，他知道對方根本不在乎疼痛。  
龍俊亨無力地靠在桌上承受著身後的撞擊，疼痛帶來的快感束縛住他的理智，本來悶在口中的聲音全部都解放，他被尹斗俊弄到都快哭出來了。  
曾經魂牽夢縈的那聲音就在咫尺，龍俊亨鼻音哭腔灑在整個室內，不需要放大已經完全刺激他的心臟。  
但他是龍俊亨啊。  
「你為、為什麼要誘惑我？」咬牙切齒地說著，尹斗俊或許是要說給自己聽。  
「你、你才嗯、才是誘惑我的啊啊啊、」龍俊亨在前烈腺的刺激下，話都還沒說完已經控制不住射精的衝動。

如果這是一場夢，就停在他以為不會再有這種想法的那一天結束就好，在搬入的那一天如果能斬斷所有的情愫就好，在他秀出活在當下刺青的那一天就好，這樣他就不會發現是誰聽到了他與梁耀燮的性事。  
為什麼會是尹斗俊。  
而這個夢什麼時候才會醒。

＊＊

**Author's Note:**

> 2012年舊文重發，紀念我曾愛過他們。


End file.
